Forever And Always : In College
by DarkHeartRocker13
Summary: Loren and Eddie are superstars. They still want a education, both of them are going to brown. How will they manage college? And there careers? The crazyiness of being a star. Will someone from there past come back? Read to find out. A sequel to Forever And Always.
1. College

** Hey everyone so excited about this sequel. Enjoy!**

**At Duran the House**

Loren: I can't wait for college. (She says as she is wrapped in Eddie's arms)

Eddie: This is going to be so fun. WE already have career but I still want an education.

Loren: Wow so mature. Are you sure you're my boyfriend?

Eddie: Of course I am. (He kisses her)

Loren: Ok I believe you.

Eddie: Come on we have to start packing.

Loren: We already have stuff still packed from tour.

Eddie: That's right. Just pack stuff you want to take.

Loren: K, see you later.

Eddie: Bye, I love you. (He pulls her into a kiss)

Loren: Love you too. (Loren smiles)

**At The Tate House**

Nora: I am so proud of my baby.

Loren: Mom, I am not a kid anymore.

Nora: You are right. Wan me to help you pack?

Loren: Sure.

(They pack up a lot of stuff)

Loren: I am so tired.

Nora: K, get some rest.

(The doorbell rings.)

Nora: Coming.

(She walks down stairs)

Nora: It's for you.

Loren: K.

(She walk down the stairs and runs into Eddie's arms)

Eddie: Hey, someone missed me. (He kissed her)

Trent: What about me?

Loren: Hey dad. (She hugs him)

Eddie: You finished packing babe.

Loren: Yeah. I am so tired.

Trent: I will come back tomorrow.

Loren: Bye dad, love you.

Trent: Love you too sweetie.

Eddie: Want a ride upstairs.

Loren: Yay. (She says like a kid)

(Jumps on Eddie's back)

Nora: They are so adorable together.

Trent: Yeah they are. Well I will see you tomorrow.

Nora: Yeah.

(Trent leaves)

**Upstairs**

Eddie: See you in the morning.

Loren: I wish you could stay.

Eddie: Yeah but my mom wants me home.

Loren: Ok.

Eddie: Goodnight. (He kisses her with love)

Loren: Night.

**The Next Day (The Duran House)**

Loren: Hey max and Katy. (She hugs them)

Katy: Eddie is still sleep. I can't get him up I tried everything.

Max: I even slapped him.

Loren: Where is he?

Katy: On the couch.

Loren: I can get him up.

Max: Good luck.

(Loren walks to Eddie and kisses him)

Eddie: Morning.

Loren: Hey Babe.

Max: She is a genius.

Loren: If you spend a year with someone on a bus. You will learn how do wake them up.

Katy: So true.

Max: The big day you ready.

Eddie: Yes, time for college.

Loren: I am so happy.

Eddie: Me too. It is all because of you. (He pulls her onto his lap)

Katy: Loren do you know it is like 90 degrees outside.

Loren: Yeah, I couldn't find my shorts or tank tops.

Eddie: There in the box in my room.

Loren: K, be right back. The moving truck is outside so you can put your stuff in.

(Loren puts on some light pink shorts, yellow tank top, pink flip-flops. (Her hair in a ponytail)

Eddie: Loren can you help me with that box.

Loren: Sure.

(They load up the truck)

Eddie: Ready to go.

Max: I am going to miss you son.

Katy: I am going to miss you too.

Eddie: Guys, you are coming to brown. To get me checked in.

Katy: I know.

Loren: Well my mom is going to meet us there. So let's go.

Eddie: I am riding with you.

Loren: K. (She kissed him)

**At The Airport**

Nora: Hey honey.

Loren: Hey where is dad.

Nora: Checking the flight. What took you so long?

Loren: Eddie wanted to stop and get a burger.

Nora: Oh my.

Eddie: I was hungry.

Katy: Sorry we are late. Max wanted a burger.

Loren: We just got here too Eddie wanted the same thing.

Eddie and Max: I was hungry.

(Everyone Starts Laughing)

Trent: The flight had been canceled problems with the plane.

Eddie: I will call Jake.

Jake: Hello.

Eddie: Hey, our flight had been canceled can you get the jet.

Jake: Yeah, I will call it in.

Eddie: K Thanks.

(Eddie gets off the phone)

Eddie: Jake is getting me and Loren's plane.

Loren: I forgot all about that.

Nora: How do you forget you have your on plane?

Loren: I don't know.

Nora: I guess we have to wait.

Eddie: Well at least everyone is here. (He kisses Loren)

Loren: I love you.

Eddie: I love you too.

**Thanks for reading everyone. A lot of surprises in the story coming soon. Review Please!**


	2. Unexpected Guess

**Hey everyone sorry it took so long for a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**Airport**

Loren: Finally the plane is ready.

Eddie: Well let's go.

(Everyone gets on the plane)

Nora: This is really nice.

Eddie and Loren: Thanks.

Pilot: Alright we are taking off.

Loren: I am going to take a nap.

Eddie: I'll come with you.

(Eddie and Loren walk in to a room with a couch)

(Eddie wraps his arms around Loren and they fall asleep)

**2 Hours Later**

Loren: Are we there yet? (Loren asks in a sleepy voice.)

Eddie: Babe we got a couple more hours. Rhode island is a day and half from LA.

Loren: Oh. (She kisses him)

Eddie: Lets go see what everyone else is doing.

Jake: Hey superstars .

Eddie: Sup Jake.

Jake: Just sending emails, checking messages.

Loren: Busy, that is alot of work.

Jake: I know you guys are popular more then ever now.

Loren: You don't have to tell me. I have people asking me to follow them. They love me and they would die if I didn't.

Eddie: Same here.

Loren: I hope at brown people won't recognize us much.

Eddie: It is going to be hard keeping up with studies and writing songs.

Loren: Eddie we did that in high school and managed to graduate.

Eddie: You're right I am so glad I have you here.

Loren: I love you .

Eddie Love you too.

**The Next Day**

Loren: I want to get off this plane.

Eddie: Me too.

Pilot: We are landing soon please buckle up.

(They land and walk into the limo)

( Eddie and Loren have there own)

Loren: I need to change it is hot outside.

Eddie: K

Loren: Eyes closed mister.

Eddie: Of course.

(Loren puts on a yellow sundress with red flowers it comes right above her knees) ( She puts her hair in a side French braid)

Eddie: Can I open now?

Loren: Yeah sorry.

Eddie: You ready?

Loren: Yea.(She kisses him.)

(They get out of the car)

Loren: Is that who I think it is?...

**Cliffhanger sorry about that. Who do you think it is? Will they be happy or angry about it? Review Please**


	3. Roomates

**Hey hh fans thanks for the review's on that last chapter. I think you are going to be surprised with this one. I have been reading the pretty little liars books. This chapter is going to be kind of like a chapter full of secrets and mystery. Hope you like it.**

Eddie: Oh my god.

Loren: It can't be how did he get here?

(Person walks over)

Person: Hello Loren and Eddie.

Loren: How,what do you want?

Eddie: Leave us alone.

Person: You should be careful with your choice of words.

Loren: Whatever.

(Loren and Eddie walk away)

Allison: Loren you made it.

Loren: Hey alli i missed you.

Allison: Did you see?

Loren: And talked. Yep.

Eddie: Don't worry I texted Jake .

Loren: Good,i don't want him near me.

Eddie: Me and alli are not going to let him touch you.

Allison: Yeah, and we can go on with our lives .

Loren: You are right fear is not going to rule my life.

Eddie: Exactly. There is everybody coming.

Trent: Hey.

Nora: Is that camoren?

Loren: Yeah, apparently he was released.

Trent: The one that kidnapped you.

Loren: Yes.

Katy: Loren don't worry about it.

Max: He is not going to even come near you. I will do whatever needs to be done to make sure.

Loren: Thanks guys. Lets go get our class schedule.

**At the Desk**

Person: Hello names please.

Loren: Loren Tate.

Eddie: Eddie Duran.

Allison: Allison Montgomery.

Melissa: Melissa Sanders

Kim: Kimberly Anderson.

Person: Ok, some of you are roommates. Eddie and Loren, Allison and Mellisa. Kim and Ashley.

Kim: Ash is coming.

Loren: Hey Mel, Kim.

Mel: Hey Lo.

Kim: Hey girly.

(They go to there dorms)

Loren: So glad we are roommates.

Eddie: Me too.

(They start kissing) (That is all I am saying)

**The Next Day**

Loren: Morning.

Eddie: Morning beautiful.

Loren: We have to get to class. Don't want to be late on our first day.

Eddie: Yeah. (He kisses her)

(Loren puts on a white jean mini skirt, red blouse with ruffles, red wedges. Her hair down with head band)

(Eddie puts on red t shirt with white jeans , red sneakers)

Loren: Let's go.

(They walk into the class)

Girl: Isn't that Loren and Eddie.

Guy: yeah it is Loren is hot.

Eddie: I heard that.

Professer: Hello everyone my name is Jim Holland.

Everyone : Hi .

**After Class**

Allison: Hey Lo and Eddie.

Loren: Hey alli where is Mel and Kim.

Allison: They had another class.

Loren: Oh, me and Eddie are going to get lunch. Want to come?

Allison: No I have a lunch date.

Loren: Details later.

Allison: Of course, bye.

Loren: Bye.

**At Lunch**

Eddie: What are you thinking about?

Loren: Cameron.

Eddie: There is nothing to think about. (He pulls her on his lap)

Loren: I know I just can't help but think about it.

Eddie: I love you. I will always protect you.

Loren: I love you too.(She kisses him)

Person: Someone wanted me to give you this note.

Loren: Thank you.(She opens it)

You think this is over think again. Bitch XoXo -C

**Thanks for reading everyone, can't wait to write this next chapter for you. Review Please.**

**XoXo**

**Layla**


	4. Fearless

**Hey everyone I bet everyone is excited about seeing what happens next. Well here you go enjoy!**

**Song Recommendation: Haunted by Taylor Swift, I Promise you by Selena Gomez**

**Still At Lunch**

Loren: Oh my god.

Eddie: Is that a threat?

Loren: Yeah.

Eddie: I am calling Jake the campus is going to be surrounded. (He says for anger)

Loren: Eddie calm down.

Eddie: No I am pissed. (He calls Jake)

Jake: Hello

Eddie: Hey it's Eddie.

Jake: What's up you sound mad.

Eddie: I am angry, camoren sent Loren a note. I need undercover body guards, with her all the time.

Jake: That can be arranged. What does the note say?

Eddie: You think this is over think again bitch.

Jake: I will get those body guards by tomorrow. Keep Loren with you for today.

Eddie: Absolutely.

Jake: K bye.

(Eddie hangs up)

Loren: Babe calm done

Eddie: I can't.

Loren: Everything is going to be ok. (She kisses him softly)

Eddie: Sorry I just am scared of what he will do.

Loren: I have you protecting me. (She kisses him)

Eddie: I am calling alli, if she will stay with you in class.

Loren: You don't have too we have the same classes.

Eddie: K, we should get back.

(He takes Loren's hand)

**On Campus**

Cameron: Hey Loren how are you?

Allison: Back off before you get a black eye.

Loren: I got your little note.

Cameron: Oh yeah.

Loren: Game on.

(They walk away)

Allison: You weren't scared of him.

Loren: I am not living my life in fear.

Allison: That is what I am talking about.

Loren: Here comes Eddie. See you later.

(They hug)

Allison: Bye.

Eddie: Hey babe. (He gives her a peck on the lips)

Loren: Hey.

Eddie: Ready to go?

Loren: Yeah, oh there is a party tonight.

Eddie: K, we can go for a little bit.

Loren: Yay, you are the best. (She kisses him)

Eddie: People have told me that.

**In The Dorm**

Loren: How do I look? (Loren is wearing black skinny jeans, white halter top, white pumps)

Eddie: Amazing. (He kisses her)

(Knock on the door)

Mel: Who's ready to party!

Allison: Lo you look amazing.

Kim: Like a superstar.

Ashley: No like a rock star.

Loren: Ash, you're here I missed you so much.

Ashley: I missed you too Lo.

Mel: Are we going to party or not.

**At The Party**

Adrianna: Hi I am Adrianna you can call me Aid.

Loren: Hi I'm Loren.

Mel: Mellissa

Ashley: Ashley

Allison: Allison.

Kim: Kim.

Eddie: Eddie.

Adrianna: Well welcome. This is a sorority party.

Loren: We are not in a sorority.

Adrianna: I know but I want you to be in mine. That's why I invited you.

Loren: Well thank you.

Adrianna: Oh and I love you songs they are amazing. You too Eddie?

Mel: I love this house, I am totally joining.

Adrianna: Awesome.

Allison: I think we all are going to be great friends.

Loren: Me too.

Eddie: Well lets Party then. (He kisses Loren)

Adrianna: Will you sing a song Loren.

Loren: Sure.

(She walks to the mic)

Loren: Hey everyone this song. Is called Fearless, don't let fear rule you.

I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back from the dead  
Got you running scared  
I'm fearless

I'm calling you out  
I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around  
I'm fearless

I got the upper hand now  
And you losing ground  
You never had to fight back  
Never lost a round

You see the gloves  
Are coming off  
Tell me when you've had enough  
Yeah

Ready for a showdown  
And we're face to face  
I think I'll rearrange  
It put you into place  
You don't get the best of me  
Check it you're afraid of me

I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back back from the dead  
Got you running scared  
I'm fearless

I'm calling you out  
I'm taking you down  
But don't you come around  
I'm fearless  
I'm fearless  
I'm fearless

You used to make my heart pound  
Just the thought of you  
But now you're in the background  
Watcha gonna do?

Sound off if you hear this  
We're feeling fearless  
We're feeling fearless

I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back back from the dead  
Got you running scared  
I'm fearless

I'm calling you out  
I'm taking you down  
But don't you come around  
I'm fearless

I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back back from the dead  
(I'm fearless)  
Got you running scared  
I'm fearless

I'm calling you out  
I'm taking you down  
But don't you come around  
I'm fearless  
I'm fearless

Loren: Thank you!

(The crowd cheers)

Eddie: Amazing as always. (He kisses her)

Loren: Aw thanks.

Eddie: Love you.

Loren: Love you too

**Thanks for reading, new chapter tomorrow. Review Please!**


	5. Boyfriend's & Best Friends

**Hey thanks for all the reviews. I want to give a shout out to Happybee13,love-liz,littlespankie. Everyone who supported this story and forever and always. I love you all you are amazing. I talk to much. To the chapter...**

**In the dorm**

(Loren is blasting I knew you were trouble)

Eddie: Loren my ears are exploding.

Loren: (I knew you were trouble when you walk in so shame on me now flew me to place I never been now I am lying on the cold hard ground oh oh trouble trouble)

(Eddie gets up and starts dancing)

(Loren starts recording it on her phone)

Loren: That is so going on YouTube.

Eddie: What, you wouldn't dare.

Loren: But I just did.

Eddie: You are going to pay.

(Tweet)

Oh my god Eddie is so cute dancing.

Please follow me,so hot.

Love you.

You rock Eddie so cute.

Cutest boy ever.

Loren us so lucky.

Eddie: Wow that was fast.

Loren: People think you are totally cute. I do too.

Eddie: Mhm (He picks her up and they start kissing) (You know what happens next)

**The Next Day**

(Loren jumps on the bed)

Loren: Wake up Eddie!

Eddie: What? (He grabs her and rolls on top of her)

Loren: Time to wake up.

Eddie: I know.( He starts kissing her neck)

Loren: I have to take a shower.

Eddie: Fine I an coming with you.

Loren: Come on.

**20 min later**

Loren: We are going to be late.

(Loren puts on white skinny jeans, pink tanktop, short white jacket, pink sandals.)

Eddie: Ready.

**At class **

Jim: Hey Loren and Eddie. Explain.

Loren: Its Eddie's fault.

Eddie: What , Jake wanted to meet for album details .

Jim: Oh ok, well then take a seat.

Loren: Thank you.

**After Class**

Eddie: Want to catch movie.

Loren:Sorry babe hanging out with the girls.

Eddie: So you are just going to ditch me.

Loren: I want to spend time with my friends too.

Eddie: I am just joking. Have fun!

Loren: I love you so much. (She kisses him)

Eddie: Love you too.(He kisses back)

**Girls Dorm Room**

Loren:So were we going.

Mel: Adrianna's for a sleepover.

Loren: K .

(Loren packs a tank and short set that says I luv my boyfriend.)

Allison: Lets go.

**Sleepover**

Aid: Hey girls

Loren: Hey Aid.

Mel: Hey

Alli: Hey love the house.

(The house is pink everywhere there is flat screen TV, popcorn, nail polish, facials)

Aid: Thanks. I have something to ask you.

Loren: Ok

Aid: Would you like to join are sorority?

Allison: Yes a million times.

Mel: Totally.

Loren: Of course I do.

Aid: Yay, crank up the music and get this sleep over started.

(They turn on Kiss you By One Direction)

**They Next Day**

Loren's Pov

I am happy I am moving with friends, but I am going to miss Eddie. I have to tell him too before class.

(Loren puts on some yellow shorts, light pink tank top, yellow sandals. Her hair in a ponytail.)

Aid: Hey Lo.

Loren: Hey about to go break the news to Eddie.

Aid: K, see you in class.

Loren: Bye.

**In Eddie's Dorm**

Loren: Hey babe.

Eddie: Hey I missed you so much.

Loren: I missed you too. (She kisses him)

Eddie: Let's get some breakfast I am starving.

Loren: Wait, I have to tell you something.

Eddie: What is it Cameron?

Loren: No, I am moving in with Aid and the girls.

Eddie: Oh.

Loren: Are you mad?

Eddie: No, I can never be mad at you.

Loren: Great, so we can pack after classes.

Eddie: Sure whatever you want.

Loren: I am going to miss you.

Eddie: Loren you are going to be right down the street.

Loren: That's right.

Eddie: I love you. (He kisses her)

Loren: I love you too.

**Thanks for reading sorry it is really short. If you want another chapter today. Review Please!**


	6. You Make Me Smile

**Hey guys I was going to post another chapter last night. I got so caught up on pretty little liars. Shocker, Toby and Allison are not dead. Spencer and Toby get back together. Anyway, back to Eddie.**

**Song Recommendation: U smile: by Justin Bieber **

**Sorioty House**

Loren: Let's have some fun girls.

Allison: Let's play game.

Adrianna: Truth Game

Loren: Okay, I will go first.

Adrianna: Do you want to be with Eddie right now?

Loren: Yes. I still want to be with my friends.

Adrianna: It is so great to be in love. We really a need a boyfriend.

Allison: I do.

Loren: What, details now.

Mel: I am going to kill you for not telling me.

Allison: His name is Justin and he is really nice very romantic.

Mel: Is he a good kisser?

Allison: Yes.

Loren: I am so happy for you. We totally have to go on a double date.

Mel: So where is your rock star?

Loren: Studying with a friend.

Allison: What friend?

Loren: I don't know.

Mel: Tango him.

Loren: Ok. (She calls him on tango)

Eddie: Hey babe.

Loren: Hey.

Eddie: What's up?

Loren: Nothing, you still studying.

Eddie: No, amber already left.

Allison: Who is amber?

Eddie: Hey alli.

Allison: Don't hey me, who is the chick?

Eddie: She is in my class we have a project.

Mel: What kind of project?

Eddie: A report.

Adrianna: Did you kiss her?

Eddie: No, why are you asking me these questions?

Allison: No reason.

Eddie: Are they drunk?

Loren: No just crazy. Looks like you are walking somewhere.

Eddie: No, I am still in the dorm.

(Doorbell)

Loren: Hold on Eddie someone is at the door.

Eddie: Hey.

Loren: What a nice surprise.

Eddie: I was thinking about you.

Loren: You brought flowers.

Eddie: For the most beautiful girl in the world.

Loren: Aww. (She pulls him in a heated kiss)

Eddie: I love you so much.

Loren: I love you too.

(Eddie leaves)

Allison: Flowers, what did he say?

Loren: He was thinking about me. I am the most beautiful girl in the world. And he loves me.

Mel: Aww so romantic.

Loren: I am going to head upstairs.

**Upstairs**

Loren: Why are you here?

(Scream)

**Thanks for reading part two will be up later on. Review Please.**


	7. You Make Me Smile : Part 2

**Hey guys sorry I didn't post last night. I had school work to catch up on.**

**Sorority House (Upstairs)**

Loren: Stay away from me.

Cameron: Loren don't be afraid of me.

Loren: I am not scared of you. Stay away or I will scream.

Cameron: Really well if you scream your precious little Eddie will go bye-bye.

Loren: No he won't. (She starts screaming)

Allison: What's wrong? Oh you. (She punches him)

Mel: I am calling security.

Allison: Lo, are you ok?

Loren: I am good.

(The police come and take camoren to jail)

Allison: I am so tired.

Loren: Me too I am going to bed.

(Loren goes upstairs)

Loren: Oh my god you scared me.

Eddie: Sorry, I wanted to see you.

Loren: There is a camps rule about sneaking in the sorority house.

Eddie: I know. I saw a police car I wanted to make sure it wasn't over here.

Loren: It was camoren he was in my room.

Eddie: What? You were just going to go to bed and not tell me.

Loren: I am sorry. It is just… (She starts crying)

Eddie: its ok I didn't mean to yell.

Loren: I am glad he is in jail.

Eddie: Yeah me too.

Loren: Are you still mad?

Eddie: I am not mad at you. I just want you to be safe, I don't know what I do if something happened.

Loren: I love you so much.

Eddie: I love you too.

Loren: Now get out before someone sees you. (She kisses him)

Eddie: Night.

**In The Class**

Jim: Class one of our students has left this university.

Girl: Who was it?

Jim: Cameron.

Boy: The weirdo that tried to kill Loren.

Jim: Yes.

Girl: Oh my god. Loren are you ok?

Loren: I am good.

Eddie: There are security guards around the campus. To make sure if he is realest or escapes he will not come near any of us.

Loren: Yeah.

Jim: Well let's get back to learning.

**In Eddie's Dorm**

Eddie: Spring break in a few days.

Loren: I know I can't wait to see my mom and dad.

Eddie: Me too.

Loren: My dad and I are good now. He really has changed, I love him so much.

Eddie: I am so happy for you.

Loren: Thanks. (She kisses him)

(Eddie rolls on top of her and starts kissing her.)

Loren: We have to finish this essay.

Eddie: I know.

Loren: Then we can finish that later.

Eddie: Fine. (He kisses her)

(They finish studying, and other stuff)

(Eddie Walks Loren Home)

Loren: Thanks.

Eddie: No problem that's what I am supposed to do.

Loren: Goodnight.

Eddie: Night Babe. (He kisses her)

**3 Days Later (On the plane)**

Loren: Spring Break I can't wait to get home.

Eddie: Me too.

Pilot: Buckle up we are landing soon.

Loren: YAY!

(The Airport)

Nora: Loren.

Loren: Mom I am so happy to see you. (She hugs her)

Trent: No hug for me.

Loren: You get a huge hug dad. I miss you guys so much. (She hugs him)

Max: Eddie.

Eddie: Hey dad. (He hugs him)

Katy: My baby is all grown up.

Eddie: Mom I missed you. (He hugs her)

Max: How are you guys doing at school?

Eddie: Good.

Loren: I moved into a sorority house with the girls.

Nora: Wow I bet you are having fun.

Katy: You guys met any new friends.

Eddie: A girl in my class named amber.

Loren: Adrianna she is so awesome. Allison got a new boyfriend.

Nora: That is great.

Katy: Let's go home; I want to hear all about your classes.

Nora: Me too.

Loren: K.

Eddie: See you tomorrow.

Loren: Of course. (She kisses him)

Eddie: Love you.

Loren: Love you too.

**Thanks for reading took me a long time to write this. I was watching Hollywood heights episodes and forgot I was writing. Review Please!**


	8. Family

**Hey everyone I am going on vacation for a week starting Monday. Don't worry I am writing a week worth of chapters. So you guys won't have to wait. To leddie….**

**At The Tate House**

Nora: So glad you are back. Jake told me about that whole camoren thing?

Loren: Well I am glad he is in jail.

Trent: Me too.

Loren: So dad are you living here?

Trent: No why would you say that.

Loren: Just a thought.

Nora: Ok.

(Loren phone rings)

Loren: Hello

Eddie: Hey babe.

Loren: Hey what's up?

Eddie: Jake wants us to come by the office.

Loren: k.

Eddie: Pick you up in 10 min.

Loren: K

(Loren got dress put on a light blue crop top that says music, blue jean short shorts, blue sandals. Her hair in a high ponytail.)

Eddie: I think he wants us to record a new song.

Loren: Glad I brought my song book.

Eddie: Me too.

**At The Office**

Jake: Hey guys

Eddie: What's up Jake?

Loren: Hey.

Jake: How is college life going?

Loren: Great not counting your ex boyfriend trying to take revenge.

Jake: Well I am glad that is over with. Let's head over to the studio.

Loren: Ok.

**The Studio**

Jake: Ok Loren any new songs.

Loren: Yeah a few.

Jake: Great.

Loren: Let's do this. Start out with drums and a beat, and then I bring in the guitar. I am doing a lot of vocals in this song.

I am confident, but  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me.

I'm not a supermodel,  
I still eat McDonald's.  
Baby, that's just me.

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine, machine.

Who said I can't wear my converse with my dress?  
Well, baby, that's just me!

And who said I can't be single  
And have to go out and mingle  
Baby, that's not me, no, no.

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land.

Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'cause nothing else is real  
In the la-la land appeal

_[Guitar] _

Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well, everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change  
In the la-la land machine  
I will stay the same  
In the la-la land...

Machine  
Machine  
Machine

I won't change anything in my life  
(I won't change anything in my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)

La la la la la...

Jake: That was amazing.

Loren: Well it sends a message about me.

Eddie: I think it is a huge hit.

Jake: I do too for releasing between the albums. People are going to love this

Loren: I want to have a rock, pop kind of sound to my album. Something people can dance and relate too.

Jake: That sounds great. Eddie?

Eddie: Ready.

Never thought I would but did it

Never thought I could did it like that

Did it like this

Did it like everybody knows

That we got something real, shawty

I know what I feel so shout it like that shout it like this

Listen up everybody knows but you so here it goes

Cause I never really noticed

Took a while for me to see

Playing back the moments

Now I'm starting to believe

That you could be at the show and know everyone

But it's you who makes me sing

I may not know where we are, but I know who I am

Baby I'm your biggest fan

Oooooh

Listen, every time you smile for me

Takes me a while to bring myself back

Cause you're all that

And I just had to let you know

That I'm screaming out in the crowd for ya

I can be too loud, Cause I don't care

I let 'em all stare I just want everyone to know

the truth it's only you

I never really noticed

Took a while for me to see (while for me to see)

Playing back the moments

And I'm starting to believe (starting to believe)

That you could be at the show

And Know everyone but it's you who makes me sing

I may not know where we are but I know who I am

Baby I'm your biggest fan

(Rap)

You showed up and you looked so classy

Made me think twice about the way I was acting

You were there from the start of it all

Like a dream came to life now I'm left in all

Stars shine but your light is the brightest

And love flies but your love is the highest

You're so sweet that it drives me crazy

A summer like no other you're my L.A. baby

No I never really noticed

Took a while for me to see (while for me to see)

Playing back the moments

And I'm starting to believe (starting to believe)

That you could be at the show and know everyone

But it's you who makes me sing

I may not know where we are

But I know who I am

Baby I'm your biggest fan

Ooooohh

Baby I'm your biggest fan

Oooooohh

That you could be at the show and know everyone

But it's you who makes me sing

I may not know where we are

But I know who I am, baby I'm your biggest fan

Jake: Love it, you guys these songs are going to top the charts.

Eddie: Thanks.

Loren: I thought it was amazing. (She kisses him)

Jake: We are done here. See you guys later.

Loren and Eddie: Bye

**The Duran House**

Max: Hey guys.

Eddie: Hey pops.

Loren: Hey Max.

Max: How was recording?

Loren: Great.

Eddie: I am going to head upstairs and sleep.

Loren: My mom is making dinner.

Eddie: I wish you could stay,

Loren: Me too, we can go to the beach tomorrow.

Eddie: That sounds great. (He kisses her)

Loren I love you.

Eddie: Love you too.

**Thanks for reading everyone a new chapter tomorrow night. Love you guys too much. Review Please**


	9. The Beach

**Hey everyone I am so happy about vacation. I am going to try and get enough chapters for a week. I am not posting tomorrow so here is a new chapter for tonight.**

**At the Tate House**

Loren: Mom have you seen my two piece?

Nora: Yeah it is upstairs in the second drawer.

Trent: Going to the beach?

Loren: Yeah with Eddie.

Trent: Ok, have fun.

Loren: I will.

(Loren goes upstairs and puts on her swimsuit, crop top, shorts, flip-flops and sunglasses)

(Doorbell)

Eddie: Hey Nora.

Nora: Hey Loren is still upstairs you can go up.

Trent: Hey Eddie.

Eddie: What's up Trent?

Trent: Just hanging around these beautiful women.

Loren: Hey babe. (She kisses him)

Eddie: You ready?

Loren: Hell yea.

Nora: Language.

Loren: Sorry.

Eddie: Let's go.

**The Beach**

Eddie: Come on let's go swim.

Loren: Later, I am getting a tan first.

Eddie: K. (He picks her up)

Loren: Put me down now!

Eddie: Never, you are getting in the water.

Loren: I am going to kill you.

(Eddie puts Loren down)

Loren: You are going to pay. (She pushes his head into the water)

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie: …

Loren: Are you ok? (She pulls his head out)

Eddie: Ahh I totally got you.

Loren: That is not funny.

Eddie: It was so funny. (He leans in to kiss her)

Loren: No kisses for you. (She walks out of the water)

Eddie: Loren wait!

Loren: I am going home.

Eddie: Come on don't be mad. (He grabs her arm)

Loren: I don't want to talk to you.

Eddie: I am sorry I didn't mean too.

(Loren starts laughing)

Loren: Joke is on you now.

Eddie: What? So you are not mad.

Loren: I totally had you. (She kisses him)

Eddie: I have to admit you are good.

Loren: Thank you very much.

Eddie: Let's go get some ice cream.

Loren: Yay!

(They get some Ice cream)

Loren: Now I can go back to working on my tan.

Eddie: Ok.

(They stay for an hour then go home)

**Tate House**

Eddie: Want to sleep over at my house.

Loren: Yea sure.

Eddie: K, my mom and dad are going to a dinner. I don't want to be lonely.

Loren: K let me go back some stuff.

(10 min later)

Eddie: Let's go.

Loren: Bye mom.

Nora: Bye sweetie.

**The Duran House**

Eddie: I am going to order some pizza,

Loren: Ok.

(Loren changes to a tank and shorts)

Eddie: I got a movie.

Loren: Twilight Yay!

Eddie: I know you love the movies.

Loren: You are just so sweet.

Eddie: I know.

(They kiss)

**Thanks for reading everyone. BTW I am a huge twilight fan. Review Plz :)**


	10. Happyiness

**Hey guys here is a new Monday chapter. To the review from guest this is just a story I just put that down there that Loren and Eddie are roommates. **

**1 Week Later**

Allison: Loren get up!

Loren: What?

Allison: We have to go to class.

Loren: I forgot spring break was over.

Allison: Well get up.

(Loren put on a black mini skirt, a button up blue see through blouse, black tank.)

Mel: Let's go girls.

Loren: Ok.

Adrianna: I am coming.

**At Class**

Loren: Hi Jim.

Jim: Hello Loren how was your break?

Loren: Great, you?

Jim: Good, my daughter really loves those new songs.

Loren: Tell her I said thank you.

Jim: She is here today working on a project for a report.

Jessica: Hi dad.

Jim: Hi sweetie this is.

Jessica: Loren Tate I know.

Loren: Nice to meet you. (Loren shuck her hand)

Jessica: You are so pretty.

Loren: Thank you.

Jessica: Where is Eddie?

Loren: There he is.

Eddie: Hey Babe. (He kisses her)

Jessica: Hi I am Jessica.

Eddie: Hi.

Loren: This is Jim's daughter.

Jessica: You guys are so cute together.

Loren: Thank you. How about I get your number?

Jessica: Sure this is so awesome.

Jim: Jess we have to go.

Loren: Bye.

**At Eddie's Dorm**

Loren: She was so adorable.

Eddie: Yeah she was.

Loren: So what do you want to do today?

Eddie: I don't know this. (They start kissing)

(Knock)

Loren: Who is that?

(Eddie opens the door)

Amber: Hey Eddie.

Eddie: What are you doing here?

Amber: I wanted to see if you want to study.

Eddie: No I am busy.

Loren: Eddie who is this?

Amber: I am Eddie's friend.

Loren: Amber right.

Eddie: We can study another day sorry.

Amber: Ok, and Btw's Loren I love your new song.

Loren: Thanks.

Eddie: Bye.

(They sit back on the couch)

Loren: Do you want to watch a movie?

Eddie: Sure.

(They start watching silver linings playbook)

Eddie: This is a good movie.

Loren: Yeah.

(Eddie starts to tickle her)

Loren: Eddie stop...

Eddie: No. (He pulls her into a kiss)

Loren: Stop I am out of breath. (She says laughing)

Eddie: Ok fine. (He kisses her)

(Phone rings)

Eddie: Hello

Person: Hi something has happened.

Eddie: What?

Person: There was a …

**Cliffhanger sorry, thanks for your reviews. Sorry it is so short I promise tomorrow's will be longer. Review Please!**


	11. Together

**Hey guys I bet you want to know who called Eddie and what the bad news is. You are about to find out.**

**In Eddie's Dorm**

Person: There was a car accident with your father.

Eddie: Oh my god.

Person: He is in a coma and might not wake up.

Eddie: This can't be happening. (He breaks down crying)

Loren: Eddie what's wrong?

(He hangs up the phone)

Eddie: Pops he is in a coma.

Loren: Oh my god. (She hugs Eddie tight)

Eddie: I have to go see him.

Loren: Eddie it is midnight. There are not going to be any flights.

Eddie: I don't care I will drive.

Loren: Eddie just calm down. (She grabs his hand)

Eddie: Don't touch me.

Loren: I am sorry, let's just talk about this.

Eddie: No, I am sorry I didn't mean to say that.

Loren: Let's just sit down and talk.

Eddie: Ok.

Loren: What did the person say on the phone?

Eddie: That pops was in a car accident and is in a coma.

Loren: Oh my, is he going to be ok.

Eddie: He said that he might not wake up.

Loren: We have to call Katy. (Loren starts crying)

Eddie: Loren everything is going to be fine.

Loren: I am supposed to be saying that to you.

Eddie: I know but we are going to go see pops tomorrow.

Loren: I will call Jake you pack.

Eddie: I love you so much.

Loren: I love you too. (She kisses him with passion)

**On the plane**

Jake: I am so sorry Eddie.

Eddie: Thanks Jake.

Loren: What are we going to do about that concert?

Jake: I talked to the label and we canceled it.

Eddie: Thanks Jake. We are going to make up that concert for the fans.

Loren: Yeah, but don't worry about that. Our fans have been tweeting making sure you are fine.

Eddie: I know, so many people care about us.

Loren: It is amazing.

Eddie: I just want to see pops. I hope fans are not surrounding the airport.

Loren: Trust me know one is going to be there.

Eddie: How do you know?

Loren: People have been tweeting to each other. Don't go to and try to get pics and see Eddie. Give him space.

Jake: Well that is great.

Eddie: I am going to take a nap.

Loren: Ok.

**Loren's Pov**

I can't believe this is happening again. Now max is in a coma I am trying to be strong for Eddie. I love max he is like a father to me. Now he might die or be in a coma for a long time. I don't know what is going to happen. I just hope when we get to the hospital there is good news.

**Eddie's Pov**

My dad might die. I can't believe I got in an accident and made it out ok. Now my dad is in a coma how can things get any worse. Loren is heartbroken and she is still helping me through this. Pop was like a father to her, I can't imagine what she is feeling. I know my dad is going to be fine, I can just feel it. I know if he doesn't if know Loren will be there to make sure I don't fall apart.

Loren: Eddie are you awake?

Eddie: Just thinking about pops.

Loren: Eddie even if he doesn't wake up. I am going to be there for you.

Eddie: You are so amazing.

Loren: Promise me you won't push me away. I want you to keep that promise.

Eddie: I promise, I will never let you go.

Loren: Good, I am just scared you will stop caring and give up.

Eddie: I am never going to do that. I love you I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

Loren: Really? (She smiles)

Eddie: Yes, I knew that from the first time I saw you.

Loren: I love you . (She kisses him)

Pilot: Buckle up everyone we are landing soon.

**Hospital**

Person: Hi who are you here to see.

Eddie: Max Duran.

Person: Room 206.

Loren: Thank you.

(They walk into the room.)

Loren: I am going to go wait outside.

Eddie: No, I want you to stay.

Loren: Ok.

Eddie: Pops. (I see my dad laying there broken like he is in a dream)

Loren: You can talk to him Eddie.

Eddie: I know.

Loren: I will start. Pops wake up soon, I really miss you.

Eddie: Pops wake up so we can laughing and talk. You can joke about this whole thing. (Eddie says with tears down his face)

Loren: I am going to see if everyone is here.

Eddie: Ok. (He kisses her)

(Loren leaves)

Eddie: Pops please wake up I need you. (He says crying)

**Waiting Room**

Katy: Loren I didn't know you were coming.

Loren: Eddie is here too, he is in max's room.

Katy: I am going to talk to him.

Loren: Katy max is going to get through this.

Katy: I know sweetie.

Nora: Loren sweetie.

Loren: Hey mom.

Nora: You look like you want to cry.

Loren: Where is dad?

Trent: Right here.

Loren: I can't breathe this is too much for me. It is like I am experiencing this all over again.

Trent: Come here sweetie. (He hugs her.)

Loren: I am so glad you are here dad. (She starts crying)

Trent: I never should have left.

Nora: I am going to see Katy.

Eddie: Loren are you ok?

Loren: I don't know.

Eddie: Let's get some air. (He wraps his hands around her waist.)

Loren: OK.

**Outside**

Loren: I am panicking, last time I was here you where in the hospital.

Eddie: Calm down and breathe.

Loren: I am trying too.

Eddie: Pops is going to be ok. (He kisses her)

Loren: I know.

Eddie: I am so glad I have you. You are always here for me whenever I need you.

Loren: We are going to get through everything together. I love you so much.

Eddie: I love you too.

**Thanks for reading everyone. I know people are shocked. Review Please!**


	12. I Will Always Be There

**Hey guys I hope you liked the last chapter. I had a great time writing it for you. If you haven't checked out my One - Shot called never Gone. Please check it out and Review!**

**At The Duran House**

Loren: Eddie you should get some rest.

Eddie: I know but...

Loren: But nothing you are going to sleep.

Eddie: Whatever you say mom.

Loren: Come on I am tired too.

Eddie: Fine.

**Hospital**

**Max Pov**

It is like I am stuck in a room a white room. I am strapped and I can't get out. I can hear Eddie, Loren and Katy talking to me. When I try to talk to them no words come out. I can't get out it is like my mind is stopping my body from functioning. I scream Help but no one comes I try to speak but no one listens.

Katy: Max wake up, we need you here.

Nora: Katy you need to get some rest.

Katy: I am not going to leave.

Nora: Max will still be here.

Katy: Well I am tired.

Nora: Come on I will take you home. Loren and Eddie are already there.

Katy: Ok

**Back At the Duran House**

Nora: I saw the cars they are probably in Eddie's room.

(They walk into Eddie's room. Loren and Eddie are in the bed sleep.)

Katy: Aw so cute.

Nora: I know.

Katy: I am going to sleep now. Thanks for everything Nora.

Nora: No Problem.

**2 hours later**

Loren: Eddie you awake.

Eddie: Yeah. (He kisses her softly)

Loren: When are you thinking about leaving?

Eddie: I don't know.

Loren: I know you want to stay but we have to get back to school.

Eddie: I know I just don't want to go in case pops wake up.

Loren: Pops wouldn't want you to stay and put your life on hold.

Eddie: I guess we can leave tomorrow.

Loren: Ok. (She kisses him with passion)

Eddie: Well we should tell Katy.

Loren: Yeah.

Eddie: But first I want to do this. (He starts kissing her)

(They start making out)

(Knock)

Loren: Who is that?

Eddie: I don't know.

Katy: It's Katy.

Eddie: Come in mom.

(Katy walks in)

Loren: How is max?

Katy: No progress. So when are you guys going back?

Eddie: Tomorrow.

Loren: Yeah we have tons of homework.

Eddie: Busy.

Loren: Plus the concert that we have to do.

Eddie: I forgot about that.

Katy: I am going to make dinner.

Loren: I will come help.

Eddie: I am not really up for it.

Loren: Katy can you give us a sec?

Katy: Sure.

Loren: Eddie what's wrong?

Eddie: I don't want to help.

Loren: You can talk to me.

Eddie: I don't want to talk. I want my dad back here.

Loren: Eddie when my grandma died. I wanted to just lay in bed and cry. You need to get out of the house have fun.

Eddie: I can care less about your stupid grandma. I don't want to have fun.

Loren: Don't call me ever again. (Loren ran out crying)

**Downstairs **

Katy: Why are you crying?

Loren: Eddie.

Katy: I am going to have a talk with him.

Loren: Fine but I don't want to talk to him ever.

(Loren Leaves)

**In Eddie's Room**

Katy: Eddie you are in big trouble.

Eddie: Why?

Katy: You are starting to act like a complete jerk.

Eddie: I don't care.

Katy: Well you should you are hurting the people you love. You might have ruined your relationship with Loren.

Eddie: I am sorry I am just anger and sad. I don't know what to do.

Katy: You need to find Loren apologize and hope she takes you back. If she doesn't you just made the biggest mistake of your life.

Eddie: Ok.

**At Loren and Eddie's Spot**

Eddie: Loren are you there?

Loren: What do you want?

Eddie: I am sorry for what I said I didn't mean it. I promised that I wouldn't push you away and I broke it. You have every right to be mad. I love you Loren and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Please forgive me.

Loren: Of course I forgive you. (She kisses him with love)

Eddie: Good cause I swear my mom was about to cut my head off.

Loren: I know you are going through a lot. Don't forget that I am here for you.

Eddie: Sometimes I forget I have an amazing girlfriend.

Loren: I am hoping to be Mrs. Duran someday.

Eddie: When the time is right. (He kisses her)

Loren: I love you so much don't every forget that.

Eddie: I love you too.

**Thanks for reading everyone. Sorry it is late. Review Please!**


	13. Back To School

**Hey everyone I am having so much fun, but I miss writing. I am going to try to post another chapter tomorrow night. Thank you for all your reviews and patience.**

**Duran House**

Eddie: Mom I am home.

Loren: Maybe she left.

Eddie: She was to mad at me to leave.

Katy: Eddie did you talk to Loren?

Eddie: Yeah mom she is right here.

Loren: Hey Katy.

Katy: Hey sweetie sorry he was being such a jerk.

Loren: its fine, Eddie is really going through a lot right now.

Eddie: We have a flight in the morning we better got to bed.

Loren: Ok, see you later. (She kisses him)

**Tate House**

Nora: Where have you been?

Loren: At Eddie's we got into a fight then made up.

Nora: I am glad everything is resolved. So what was the fight about?

Loren: He said he didn't care about grandma.

Nora: What? That doesn't sound like Eddie.

Loren: Yeah I know, he is just feeling anger and sadness. I know he didn't mean it though I was just shocked that he would say that.

Nora: Well I am glad you guys are going back. He needs to stop worrying and think about something else.

Loren: Well I am going to sleep.

Nora: Night sweetie.

**At The Airport**

Eddie: Bye mom take care of dad, call me if there is any progress.

Katy: Of course.

Loren: Call us if there is anything you need.

Katy: Ok.

Nora: I will take care of her.

Eddie: Thanks Nora.

Nora: Bye guys.

Eddie and Loren: Bye.

**To College**

Eddie: We have tons of homework.

Loren: I know, if you stay focused you will be done in no time.

Eddie: I will try but I have a girlfriend. (He kisses her)

Loren: This is the reason you are not focused.

Eddie: I am always thinking about you.

Loren: You are just so sweet.

Eddie: I will see you later beautiful.

Loren: K, Bye.

**Sorority House**

Loren: Alli, Mel, Ash, Kim. (She screams)

Allison: Loren I missed you.

Kim: Hey girly.

Ashley: I so need your help with this Algebra.

Mellissa: Lo, I missed you.

Loren: I missed you guys too. Ash I will help you in a minute.

Allison: So how is max?

Loren: In a coma no news yet.

Mellissa: Eddie must be a mess.

Loren: We got in to a fight last night.

Allison: You guys never argue.

Loren: Well words were said and forgiven.

Allison: So everything is better.

Loren: Yes.

**Next Day**

Eddie: Hey babe.

Loren: Hey. (She kisses him softly)

Eddie: I am taking you to dinner.

Loren: Tonight?

Eddie: Yeah, I thought we could have a date.

Loren: So romantic I love you.

Eddie: I love you too.

**Thanks for reading everyone. What is going to happen on the date? Review Please!**


	14. Having Fun

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Eddie's Dorm**

Loren: What are you thinking about?

Eddie: Pops.

Loren: Don't worry about him.

Eddie: I can't not think about it.

Loren: You need a distraction.

Eddie: I know.

Loren: Let's go take a walk.

Eddie: K. (He kisses her)

**Back In LA**

Katy: Do you think max us ever going to wake up?

Nora: Of course he is.

Katy: I am just worried that if he doesn't . Eddie will never be the same.

Nora: He is still going to be Eddie.

Katy: You see how he acted about the coma. Him and Loren have something special I don't want him to push her away.

Nora: That is not going to happen Katy. Loren and Eddie have been through alot together. I know that if that ever happens they will stay together.

Katy: You're right.

**Back to Leddie**

Eddie: Hey babe look.

Loren: It is just a waterfall Eddie.

Eddie: But a fun one come on lets get in.

Loren: I don't have a swimsuit on.

Eddie: You have shorts and a tank top on. Which you look really cute in.

Loren: Fine.

(They splash in the water for awhile)

Eddie: I am going to get you.

Loren: Stop Eddie!

Eddie: Never!

Loren: I am going to kill you.

Eddie: Come on lets go.

Loren: Ok. (She kisses him)

Eddie: I love you.

Loren: I love you.

**Eddie's Dorm**

Loren: That was so fun .

Eddie: I know.

Loren: I have to get home soon.

Eddie: K . (He says sadly)

Loren: We are going to dinner tonight . Right?

Eddie: Oh yeah see you later.

Loren: K, bye. (She kisses him)

**Sorority House**

Loren: Hey guys who want to help me with my date?

Allison: Ashley and Kim outfits, I got hair , Aid makeup, Mel else shoes.

Loren: Well let's go.

(Loren puts on a black mini dress that comes to her thigh. Red heels, her hair in a ponytail.)

Allison: Done, you look amazing.

Loren: Thanks guys.

Ashley: No problem.

Melissa: Have fun.

(Doorbell)

Loren: Hey babe .

Eddie: You look amazing.

Loren: You look really handsome.

Eddie: Thank you.

Loren: Well let's go.

**At the restaurant **

Loren: This is nice.

Eddie: It is anything for my girl.

Loren: Aw you are so sweet.

Eddie: Of course I am .

Waiter: So what would you like to order?

Eddie: Two orders of lasagna please.

Waiter: You're Eddie Duran right?

Eddie: Yeah that's me.

Waiter: Well I am a huge fan.

Eddie: Thank you.

Loren: We still have to plan for the concert.

Eddie: I totally forgot about that.

Loren: You know jake is going to be angry.

Eddie: I don't want to talk about that right now. I just want to spend time with you.

Loren: I like the sound of that.

Eddie: I think we should take a vacation. Get away from everything for awhile.

Loren: I wish we could do that but we have school. Your dad is still in the hospital and we have a job to do.

Eddie: I know I just really want to.

Loren: We can go after the concert if you want.

Eddie: Really?

Loren: Yes, we have summer break anyway. Your mom can always call us and update.

Eddie: That sounds amazing. (He kisses her)

Loren: So where should we go?

Eddie: I don't know. We will figure out that later on.

Loren: Alright.

(They finished there dinner)

Loren: Are you going to walk me home Mr. Duran?

Eddie: Yes, Ms. Tate.

Loren: This has been really fun.

Eddie: I know it is just what we needed. (He kisses her)

Loren: Goodnight Eddie.

Eddie: Night Loren.

**Thanks for reading sorry about the bad ending. Where do you think they should vacation at? What songs do you want Loren and Eddie to sing? I am letting you guys choose. Review Please!**


	15. Great News and Concerts

**Hey everyone I am back from vacation so that means more chapters. I had a lot of fun, but now it is back to writing. **

**Eddie's Dorm**

Loren: We have to start packing Eddie.

Eddie: I know.

Loren: You still haven't told me where we are going.

Eddie: It is a surprise.

Loren: Fine, don't tell me but I am going to find out.

Eddie: You will never find out.

Loren: Oh really we will see about that. (She starts kissing him she takes his shirt off. With their lips never parting he climbs on top of her.)

**Back in LA**

Katy: I am going to check on max.

Nora: I will go get a coffee.

(Max's Room)

Katy: Max come on wake up, me and Eddie and every misses you.

(Max's hand starts to move)

Katy: I just want you to come home.

Max: Katy….

Katy: Max you're awake. (She kisses him softly)

Max: How long have I been out?

Katy: Just a few weeks, Eddie and Loren had to go back.

Max: I need to call them.

Katy: Right now let me get a doctor.

**Back to Leddie**

Loren: Working on new songs.

Eddie: Yeah.

Loren: Me too I have some other songs I might do.

Eddie: Well let's start getting ready.

Loren: See you at the concert. (She kissed him)

**Sorority House**

Allison: I think you should choose this outfit.

Loren: Ok.

(She picked out black skinny jeans a blue halter top and black ankle boots)

Allison: You look amazing. So what song are you going to sing?

Loren: It is a surprise.

**The Concert**

Jake: You guys ready?

Loren: Yes.

Eddie: Yep.

Jake: Ok, Loren goes up then Eddie.

Loren: Alright, wish me luck.

Eddie: Good Luck babe. (He kisses her)

(On Stage)

Loren: Hey guys this song is about someone in my life that I don't want in it. I wrote it awhile ago and I thought girls and guys can really relate to it. So I hope you like it.

You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you  
(Died for you)

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counting all the scars you made  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

(The crowd starts cheering)

Loren: Thank you everyone.

(She walks offstage)

Eddie: That was amazing the emotion you put into the song.

Loren: Well I was very emotional writing it.

Eddie: Can I ask who it is about.

Loren: Cameron when we broke up.

Eddie: That was a relief I thought it was about me.

Loren: Really?

Eddie: Yeah.

Loren: No, never.

Eddie: Good.

Jake: Eddie let's rock the house.

Eddie: Ok.

(He walks out on stage)

Eddie: Hey everyone this is a new song about a girl who you dream about but you don't know her. I am lucky I found her.

She's that girl, I know it  
She's that girl, I know it

Sometimes it feels  
Like everybody wants something from me  
Don't understand, I can only be one person, that's Eddie  
Got game, got fame, got everything in this world I need

But the girl, I don't know her name  
'Cause I've only met her in my dreams  
But I'm gonna find her 'cause she's

Just that girl, the one that's dancin' through my mind  
Just that girl, the girl that I've been tryna find  
Just that girl, her style is crazy, she's a dime  
And it's almost like I can see her, she's just that girl

Something happens when you groove  
Earth beneath you starts to move  
It's so bad, I'm lookin' at you  
'Cause you are that girl

Crazy how you work that frame  
You and me, we could change the game  
What's your secret? What's your name?  
That girl

To me you're a star  
When you move you're off the charts  
You've already won my heart  
That girl

To me you're a star  
You don't have to play the part  
You can be just who you are  
'Cause you're just that girl

The one that's dancin' through my mind  
Just that girl, the girl that I've been tryna find  
Just that girl, her style is crazy, she's a dime  
And it's almost like I can see her, she's just that girl

Yes she know she's just that girl  
She know she's just that girl  
That girl baby, just that girl

She know she's just that girl  
She know she's just that girl  
That girl baby, just that girl

Just that picture in my mind I see  
And I can't wait for the day we meet  
Baby, we'd be so fly, baby just you and I  
I wanna give you the world 'cause you're

Just that girl, the one that's dancin' through my mind  
Just that girl, the girl that I've been tryna find  
Just that girl, her style is crazy, she's a dime  
And it's almost like I can see her, she's just that girl

She know she's just that girl  
She know she's just that girl  
That girl baby, just that girl

She know she's just that girl  
She know she's just that girl  
That girl baby, just that girl

The one that's dancin' through my mind  
Just that girl, the girl that I've been tryna find  
Just that girl, her style is crazy she's a dime  
Almost like I can see her, she's just that girl

She know she's just that girl  
She know she's just that girl  
That girl baby, just that girl

Eddie: Thank you! (The crowd cheers)

(He walks off stage)

Loren: You rocked the stage.

Eddie: Well that was all because of you.

Loren: So I assume that song is about me.

Eddie: Who else would it be about? (He kisses her cheek)

Jake: Ok you guys ready the last song?

Eddie: We are always ready Jake.

Loren: Always.

Jake: Get out there and sing then.

(Loren and Eddie walk onstage)

Loren: Hey we are back.

Eddie: This song it a duet. (The crowd cheers LEDDIE!)

Loren: It is called New Classic.

Eddie: Ever try to reach for something  
But its someone else's dream?  
Every step that you take forward  
It takes you right back where you been

And then when you least expect it  
And you've tried about everything  
Somebody hears your opinions  
Somebody cares what you see

Loren: You woke me up  
No longer tired  
With you I feel inspired  
You help me find my fire

Both: You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat

You look so classic, fantastic  
When you're on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Let me see you do that

Eddie: Oh trying to do it right  
No rehearsals  
It's your life  
If you're doing this crazy dance  
Cause your making these crazy plans

Loren: It's just this is not a test  
You put in work to be the best  
It's a classic take  
On a brand new game  
Before the needle drops  
They're gonna know your name

When it gets old don't lose the light  
You're cold, I'll warm you up  
Your fire is hot enough, enough, enough

Both:You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and  
Trying everything just to touch your dreams

You look so classic, fantastic  
Oh when you're on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Let me see you do that

Eddie: It's become so hard  
For me to be surprised  
You're bringing back the real me  
No judgment in your eyes

Cause when I dance with you  
It's how I speak the truth  
Just classic when we met  
Now you make me new

Both:You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat

You look so classic, fantastic  
When you on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
(Bring the beat back once more)

You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat

You look so classic, fantastic  
When you're on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Bring it back, bring it back  
Let me see you do that

You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat

You're the new classic, fantastic  
When you're on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Let me see you do that

Loren: Thank you, Cold as you will be on my new album.

Eddie: Just that girl will be on mine. This duet song will be on both.

Loren: Thank you for coming out.

**Eddie's Dorm**

Eddie: You were so good.

Loren: You were too.

(Phone rings)

Eddie: Hello Mom

Katy: Eddie I have great news you dad is awake.

Eddie: That is amazing mom.

Katy: He really wants to see you.

Eddie: We will stop by on our way out.

Katy: Where?

Eddie: Me and Loren are taking a break going on a vacation.

Katy: That sounds great; you too have been working really hard.

Eddie: I will see you tomorrow.

(He hangs up)

Loren: What's going on?

Eddie: Pop is awake. (He picks Loren up and spins her around)

Loren: That is amazing.

Eddie: We are going to see him tomorrow.

Loren: I told you not to worry.

Eddie: You were so right. I am so glad I have you.

Loren: I love you too much.

Eddie: Please I love you way more than you love me.

Loren: Fine you do. (She kisses him)

Eddie: You are just going to let me be right.

Loren: No I just let you think you are right. (She kisses him)

**Thanks for reading everyone; I hope you liked this chapter. Review Please!**


	16. Love is In The Air

**Hey everyone sorry for the wait in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Eddie's Dorm**

Loren: Babe wake up. ( She says jumping on the bed.)

Eddie: What?

Loren: We have to go see pops. (She says excited)

Eddie: Ok I will be ready in five.

Loren: K.

(Loren put on some white skinny jeans, blue crop top, blue wedge sandals. Her hair down and straight.)

Eddie: Ready. ( Eddie grabbed his leather jacked and Loren's)

Loren: I have the suitcases.

Eddie: Ok. (He kisses her)

**LA (The Hospital)**

Eddie: Mom can I see him?

Katy: Yeah he is in there .

Eddie: Well come on lo.

Loren: Coming.

(In Max's room)

Eddie: Papa max in the house.

Max: Eddie it is so good to see you. (He hugs him)

Eddie: No it is good no see you awake . I was so worried.

Max: Loren you are not my daughter in law yet right?

Loren: Not yet. (She hugs him)

Max: I thought that is why you guys are going o lm the trip.

Eddie: No, we thought it would be good to get away from it all. Take a break you know.

Max: So you wanted to clear your head and try to stop thinking about me here.

Loren: Pretty much.

Max: (Laughing) Ok then, I will let you to go. See you when you get back.

Eddie: Bye love you.

Max: Love you too son.

Loren: Bye.

**On the plane**

Eddie: I am so glad we are doing this .

Loren: Me too . Are you going to tell me were we are going?

Eddie: You will find out soon.

Loren: Find but I don't like it.

Eddie: I got you something that cheer you up. (He pulls out a gold locket.)

Loren: Its beautiful. (She smiles)

Eddie: Not as beautiful as you.

Loren: You are just too sweet.

(She opens the locket there is a picture of them kissing. At their first concert. Engraved in the side it says Love you forever and always.)

Loren: I love it so much. (With tear welling up in her eyes.)

Eddie: Well I am really happy.

Loren: This is going to be the best vacation ever. It is all because of you.

Eddie: I have alot more surprises in store.

Loren: Can't wait.

**Back at college **

Mel: I am so glad I met you.

Guy: Me too.

Mel: I will see you tomorrow Ian.

Ian: K babe. (He kisses her)

**Mel's Pov**

I can't wait to tell Loren about my new boyfriend. If she even listens sometimes I feel like she only cares about Eddie. I know Eddie is going through alot and she is always there for him. I still want to talk and hang out with my best friend. I guess I will have to wait until she gets back to tell her how I feel.

**On the plane**

Eddie: Man I so want to get off this plane.

Loren: We only been on here for an hour.

Eddie: How much longer is it going to be?

Loren: I don't even know where we are going how am I supposed to know that.

Eddie: Oh I forgot sorry.

Loren: When the pilot says we are about to land then you will know.

Eddie: Ok. (He kisses her)

Loren: You don't have to be such a brat you know.

Eddie: I am not.

Loren: I am going to sleep. Wake me up when it's time to land.

Eddie: Whatever. (He says angry)

**Loren's Pov**

It is totally working he is mad. He is going to wake me up and tell me were we are going. I really want to know I hate waiting. I guess I will have to see if mu master plan works.

Eddie: Loren wake up.

Loren: What?

Eddie: I am sorry I don't want to fight with you. This is supposed to be a trip for both of us. I love you .

Loren: Don't apologize I was acting like a bitch.

Eddie: Do you really want to know were we are going?

Loren: Yeah.

Eddie: Rome, Italy.

Loren: Really? I always wanted to go there.

Eddie: Now you can.

Loren: You are the best boyfriend ever. I love you.

Eddie: I love you too.

**Thanks for reading it took me forever to write it. I have been so busy today I haven't had time to write. But I wanted to write this for you guys so you have something to read. Review Please!**


	17. Amazing

**Hey everyone hope you liked the last chapter I just wanted to give a shout out to puppylover52,hhlover2345, Guest,amarioni546,Kyra,coder4life,haters0gonna0Hat e, Amanda, HappyBee,littlespankie,l0ve2loveut00,Lue2001,love- liz96. I would really like to hit a hundred views by the end of the month. I would also like to hear what you think about the chapter. I take critic really well so tell what you think. Thank you for all your support and love.**

**The Hotel**

Loren: This is amazing.

Eddie: Yeah it is.

Loren: So what do you want to do?

Eddie: Sleep then take you to dinner.

Loren: Sounds good.

(They go to sleep)

(2 hours later)

Eddie: Making the reservations at Il Convivio di Troianai.

Loren: Ok. (Loren puts on a red mini dress and black strappy heels)

Eddie: You ready. (Eddie puts on a black suit)

Loren: Yes Mr. Duran.

Eddie: Good.

**At the Restaurant**

Person: How may I help you?

Eddie: I have reservations for Duran.

Person: Right this way.

(They sit down at their table.)

Loren: This is an amazing restaurant.

Eddie: Well I have a surprise for you.

(He gets up someone hands him a guitar and I mic)

Eddie: This is for you Loren the love of my life.

Ain't another woman that can take your spot my-

If I wrote you a symphony,  
Just to say how much you mean to me (what would you do?)  
If I told you you were beautiful  
Would you date me on the regular (tell me, would you?)  
Well, baby I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another girl (like you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
But there's just one thing I need from you (say "I do")

Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love

Now, if I wrote you a love note  
And made you smile with every word I wrote (what would you do?)  
Would that make you want to change your scene  
And wanna be the one on my team (tell me, would you?)  
See, what's the point of waiting anymore?  
Cause girl I've never been more sure (that baby, it's you)  
This ring here represents my heart  
And everything that you've been waiting for (just say "I do")

Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) My love  
(So don't give away) Ain't another woman that can take your spot, my love

Ooooh, girl  
My love  
My love

(Everyone starts clapping)

(Eddie get down on one knee and pulls out a box.)

Eddie: Loren the first time I met you I knew you were the one. When I got into that car accident and you were there to help me through everything. When your grandmother died and when we went on tour we were there for each other. I knew that one day I would want to marry you. So Loren Tate will you marry me?

Loren: Yes. (She says crying)

(Eddie picks her spins her around and kisses her)

Loren: Oh my god the ring is beautiful. (Eddie puts the ring on her finger)

Eddie: I wanted it to be perfect.

Loren: I love you so much. How long have you been planning this?

Eddie: After graduation.

Loren: Aw, and the song was amazing I loved it so much.

Eddie: Well the perfect song for the perfect girl.

Loren: Eddie I love you so much.

Eddie: I love you too.

**Back at the hotel**

Loren: The most amazing night ever.

Eddie: Oh really?

Loren: Really. (She kisses him wraps her arms around his neck. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. He pulls against her bottom lip she allows him entrance. As there their tongues fight for dominance. He unzips Loren dress she unbuttons his shirt. You guys know what happens next)

Eddie: I love you.

Loren: I love you too.

**Thanks for reading everyone hope you liked it. The song is my love by Justin Timberlake. You can see the pic of the dress and the ring on my profile. Review Please!**


	18. Engaged

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. **

**At the hotel**

Loren: Good morning.

Eddie: Morning Mrs. Duran.

Loren: I like the sound of that.

Eddie: Me too. (He kisses her)

Loren: So what do you want to do today?

Eddie: I don't know we can do some sightseeing.

Loren: Ok, I am going to take a shower .

Eddie: I think will join you.

**Back at Brown**

Allison: Mel I miss Loren .

Mel: Me too.

Ashley: Yeah but I bet she is having a great time.

Kim: Yeah her and Eddie are so perfect for each other.

Adriana: I want a boyfriend.

Allison: We should call her.

(They dial Loren's number)

**The hotel**

Loren: My phone is ringing.

Eddie: Don't answer it.

Loren: It might be important.

(She answers)

Allison: Hey girly .

Loren: Alli I miss you guys.

Mel: I have something to tell you when you get back.

Loren: I have something to tell all of you.

Allison: Ok.

Mel: We just wanted to see if you were having fun.

Loren: I am having a great time.

Allison: Are we still on for New york when you get back?

Loren: Duh of course we are.

Mel: K, ttyl. Love you.

Loren: Love you guys too.

(She hangs up)

Eddie: New York?

Loren: Yeah, we are leaving after we come back .

Eddie: So I only have this week to spend with you.

Loren: Yes, we will only be in new York for a week.

Eddie: Oh ok.

Loren: Then I want to go back to LA and spend time with our parents.

Eddie: That sound great.

Loren: While we are in LA both of. us have to record more songs for our albums.

Eddie: It is going to be a busy summer. I want to start looking for penthouses in LA .

Loren: Are you saying you want me to move in with you?

Eddie: Yes you are my fiancee.

Loren: I love you so much.

Eddie: I love you too.

**In LA (The Duran House)**

Max: It is so good to be home.

Katy: Yeah it is.

Max: I am glad those too went on that trip. All this me being in a coma probably scared them. I know eddie when he gets depressed he pushes everyone away.

Katy: Yeah he started to act like that but I set him straight. Him and loren worked things out. She was there for him through this whole thing.

Max: I am positive that eddie is going to marry loren.

Katy: They are so perfect for each other.

Max: It reminds me of our younger days.

Katy: Yeah it does that how I know they are perfect for each other.

**Walking**

Loren: I am so happy.

Eddie: Why is that?

Loren: I am engaged to the love of my life.

Eddie: I am happy that never let you go. I don't know what I would do without you.

Loren: You just always know the right thing to say.

Eddie: I only speak the truth .

Loren: Because a lie can tear you apart.

Eddie: Exactly.

Loren: I love you. (She kisses him)

Eddie: I love you too.

Person: Hey Eddie how are you?

Eddie: ...

**Thanks for reading can any of you guess you the person is? You will find out tomorrow. Review Please!**


	19. Telling The Family

**Hey everybody so I know everyone wants to know who this person is. Well let's see if our guesses were right.**

**Song Recommendation: Awake All Night by Cody Simpson**

Eddie: Hey amber what are you doing here?

Amber: On vacation with my family. What are you doing here?

Eddie: On vacation with my fiancé.

Amber: Fiancé?

Loren: We are engaged! (She says excited)

Amber: That's great. Well I should go and leave you too lovebirds alone.

Eddie: Great seeing you.

Loren: Bye.

**Amber's Pov**

Who does that bitch think she is? She thinks she is going marry Eddie no way in hell that is going to happen. I have been planning to get Eddie and she just comes along and has to ruin everything, Loren Tate better watch her back.

**1 week later (The Duran House)**

Eddie: Mom, pops were back.

Max: Hey guys. (He hugs them)

Loren: How are you feeling?

Max: Great.

Eddie: We have some news to tell you. Loren?

Loren: Were engaged! (She holds out her hand)

Max: I am so happy for you guys. Loren you are now officially my daughter in law.

Katy: I am so excited we have to start planning right away.

Loren: I know, we have to get the flowers my dress, the venue.

Katy: We need to hire a wedding planner.

Eddie: Hold on now we don't have to start planning right now.

Loren: Why not? We have to set a date.

Eddie: You have to get on a plane for New York.

Loren: Oh that's right the trip. I will call you when I get back Katy.

Eddie: Let's go tell your parents. (He kisses her)

Loren: I am so excited.

**The Tate House**

Loren: Mom, dad.

Nora: Hey honey you're back already.

Trent: Hey guys.

Loren: Were engaged!

Nora: Oh my god this is amazing.

Trent: Congrats!

Loren: I am so happy.

Nora: I am going to start calling wedding planners.

Eddie: We haven't set a date yet. We don't want to start planning yet until Loren comes back from New York.

Nora: Ok then, but I am still looking for wedding planners.

Loren: Sounds great.

Trent: Long as I get to give my little girl away.

Loren: Of course you do.

Eddie: We have to catch the plane. We will call you when we get there.

Nora: Ok love you both. (She hugs them)

Loren: Bye.

**On The Plane**

Eddie: Well I see you are excited about this.

Loren: I can't wait to start planning.

Eddie: I can't wait to marry you.

Loren: I love you.

Eddie: I love you too.

**Thanks for reading sorry it is so short. The next chapter will be longer Please check out my vampire diaries story letter's from my heart. Even if you don't like the show, the story is nothing like it. Review this chapter please!**


	20. We are Back!

**Hey guys hope you liked yesterdays chapter. Also what do you guys think about a Melissa and Ian story.**

**Sorority House**

(Loren walks in)

Allison: Lo you're back. (She hugs her.)

Mel: Hey stranger.

Loren: Hey guys.

Allison: So what's the big news?

Ashley: We are dying to know.

Loren: I am engaged.!

Allison: Omg, I am so happy for you.

Mel: This is amazing.

Ashley: I love weddings.

Kim: Yay.

Adrianna: Let us see the ring.

(Loren hold her hand)

Allison: It is beautiful.

Mel: Damn that rock is huge.

Loren: Yeah it is. So Mel what did you need to tell me?

Mel: I have a boyfriend.

Loren: I am so happy for you. So what is his name and is he cute?

Mel: Ian and beyond cute. He is from Australia.

Loren: I bet he has a sexy accent.

Mel: Oh he does.

Allison: We have boyfriends and Loren's engaged.

Loren: Who knew this would happen.

Kim: I know .

Ashley: New York here we come!

Adrianna: I believe we need champagne to celebrate. (She hands them glasses)

Allison: To Loren's engagement and to New York!

Loren: Lets go have fun.

**Eddie's Dorm**

(Knock on the door)

Eddie: Come in.

Loren: Babe what if it was a murderer .

Eddie: I was cleaning and didn't feel like answering the door. Plus I knew it was you.

Loren: How ?

Eddie: I heard your heels coming down the hall way.

Loren: Oh. (She kisses him)

Eddie: When are you leaving?

Loren: In the morning.

Eddie: Ok, wanna help me wash dishes.

Loren: Sure.

Eddie: So did you tell everyone?

Loren: Yeah I told them. By the way Mel has a new boyfriend I want you to check him out.

Eddie: Babe I am not a spy.

Loren: Have Jake run a back ground check.

Eddie: Jake we have to tell him.

Loren: I'll call and tell him.

(Loren calls him)

Loren: Hey Jake .

Jake: Hey I haven't talked to you guys in a while.

Loren: Well we have some new for you.

Jake: Ok what is it.

Loren: We are engaged.

Jake: Really? That is amazing I knew this would happen.

Loren: Thanks Jake.

Jake: Talk to you later about telling the world.

Loren: Ok bye. (She says laughing)

(She hangs up)

Eddie: Well when are we going to tell the world.

Loren: Whenever you like Mr. Duran.

Eddie: Ok Mrs. Duran.

(He throws bubbles on her)

Loren: Stop. (He lifts her on the cabinet. She wraps her legs around his waist and kisses him.)

Loren: I won.

Eddie: I hate when I lose.

Loren: Aw too bad. (She kisses his cheek)

Eddie: I am so going to get you.

Loren: No you're not.

Eddie: I am going to miss you.

Loren: I am going to miss you too.

Eddie: Go home get some rest.

Loren: Ok mom.

Eddie: Whatever . (He kisses her)

Loren: I love you.

Eddie: Back at cha beautiful.

**Thanks for reading sorry for the short chapter. I am really busy with school. Review Please!**


	21. New York

**Hey everyone so this chapter is going to be very long. To make up for those short chapters, and please vote on the poll on my profile page I picked out some wedding dresses for Loren but you guys get to choose . So enjoy!**

**Song Recommendation: 22 by Taylor Swift, Here's to never growing up by Avril Lavgine**

**Shout outs: littlespankie, happyebee13, Kaliey, yellowrock10, Lue2001, hhlover2345.**

**On the Plane (The Girls)**

Allison: I can't wait to go shopping.

Mel: Me too.

Loren: We have shopping at plenty of other things to do.

Adrianna: We have to see the statue of liberty.

Ashley: Yeah that would be cool.

Kim: Take lots of photos.

Loren: So let's talk about boyfriends. Kim and Ashley?

Kim: Me and Mike are still together. It is just hard not going to the same college.

Ashley: Me and Justin are still a thing. I don't know if it is going to last though.

Loren: You guys are totally going to stay together; you have been together since high school.

Mel: Yeah it is going to work out.

Adrianna: I mean Loren and Eddie have been together since then. They have gone through a lot and still are together and happily engaged. They are rock stars going to college and Eddie dad just went through a horrible ordeal. So I say anything is possible if you are in love.

Loren: I agree.

Allison: We just need to listen to Loren she has the most experience.

Loren: I can give advice to all of you. If you love him and if he loves you then you will make it. You have to have hope that whatever happens you will never let go of that hope.

Mel: Aw Lo you should be a relationship councilor.

Loren: I have happy with being a superstar.

(They all start laughing)

(3 hours later)

Pilot: Please buckle up we will be landing in 5 mins.

Allison: Wake up girls.

Loren: I was already awake.

Mel: I am so not used to this.

Loren: Well as my best friends you better get used to it.

Adrianna: Let's go shop.

Loren: We might be stopped a lot by fans so be ready.

Allison: I am your body guard remember.

Loren: (Laughing) Ok Alli.

**The Hotel**

Mel: Wow this is nice.

Allison: This is awesome.

Loren: I told you rock star's best friends.

(They start jumping on the beds.)

Adrianna: Let's get changed.

(They all change. Loren put on some white skinny jeans, pink long sleeve shirt, black new high boots, red London fall coat.) (Mel puts on jeans, white long sleeve shirt, black boots, blue London fall jacket.) Allison puts on black skinny jeans, red long sleeve shirt, white London fall coat, black knee high boots.) (Ashley puts on blue skinny jeans, black long sleeve shirt, black London fall coat, White boots) (Kim puts on pink skinny jeans, purple long sleeve shirt, dark pink London fall coat, tan boots.) (Adrianna is wearing purple skinny jeans, white long sleeve shirt, purple London fall coat, black knee high boots.)

Loren: Wow we look good and matching.

Allison: We do. (She starts laughing)

Mel: We all look cute so let's go.

**Back at Brown**

Eddie: Hey.

Ian: Hey aren't you that rock star.

Eddie: Yeah please don't ask for an autograph.

Ian: I wasn't thinking about it man.

Eddie: I am Eddie.

Ian: Ian nice to meet you.

Eddie: Wait Ian do you know a girl named Mellissa.

Ian: Yeah that's my girlfriend. I believe that her and Loren are best friends.

Eddie: Correct.

Ian: I saw a group of sorority girls come out of a house with suitcases.

Eddie: The girls went to New York.

Ian: Oh so they are all like best friends.

Eddie: Since high school.

Ian: So you and Loren she is hot.

Eddie: Hey that's my finance.

Ian: Sorry.

Eddie: So you really like Mel. If you don't and I are just playing around I swear I will kill you.

Ian: No not at all, I really like her.

Eddie: Good, she is a really a keeper.

Ian: I am missing her right now though.

Eddie: I am missing Loren too. How about you come to my place and we can play on my Xbox and be sad?

Ian: Sounds good.

**Back to the Girls**

Allison: Let's go to Century 21.

Loren: Yay I love that store.

Mel: Me too.

(They shop there)

Adrianna: Let's go to Gabay's.

Loren: Ok.

Allison: Then H&M.

(They go to the stores)

Loren: I am have too many bags.

Allison: I will get a taxi. (She whistles)

Loren: You're good. (They climb into the taxi.)

Allison: I have been to New York a lot.

Loren: Well let's go back to the hotel I am tired.

Mel: Me too.

**The Guys (AT Brown)**

Ian: I am totally kicking your butt.

Eddie: No you are not

Ian: You are horrible at tennis.

Eddie: even Loren kicked my butt.

Ian: Man dude you should never play tennis.

Eddie: I know.

Ian: Football next.

Eddie: Now I can play football.

(Phone rings)

Eddie: Hello.

Loren: Hey babe.

Eddie: Hey what u up to?

Loren: Nothing about to go to sleep. You?

Eddie: Hanging out with Ian.

Loren: Cool so is he interested in Mel?

Eddie: Yes he really likes her.

Loren: Good, I miss you.

Eddie: I miss you too.

Loren: I so wish I could kiss you right now.

Eddie: Me too.

Loren: I guess I'll talk to you later.

Eddie: K. I love you.

Loren: I love you too.

**Thanks for reading told you it would be long. Don't forget to vote on the poll and by the way Century 21 has some really cute stuff. Review this chapter Please! Let's hit a hundred!**


	22. MIni Concerts and Drama

**Hey guys so I got a review last tonight and I approved it to go through. I have a message for the person who said this: GO ahead a report it this is my story and a lot of drama has already happened if you read it. There will be more drama occurring soon, a story doesn't always have to be a drama my story is a romance/drama. I don't care I know my story is good. Anyway, enjoy this chapter you guys. (I will try to be more detailed though)**

**The Hotel**

Loren: Get up guys this is our second day in New York. (She puts on black skinny jeans, black jacket, red shirt, red boots.)

Allison: Yay I am so excited.

(Phone rings)

Melissa: Who's phone is that?

Loren: Mine (She answers it)

Jake: Hey Loren.

Loren: Hey Jake why are you calling?

Jake: What do you think about having your own mini concert?

Loren: It is a great idea.

Jake: I was thinking you having your own concert in New York.

Loren: I am on vacation Jake.

Jake: I know but you only have to do one or two songs. It will be great exposure for your album.

Loren: Fine, text me the details.

(She hangs up.)

Allison: What was that about?

Loren: Jake wants me to do a mini concert here?

Mel: That is great.

Loren: Really you guys wouldn't mind?

Ashley: Not at all plus we get to be back stage.

Loren: Well let's go do something before I have to get ready.

Allison: Statue of liberty.

Loren: GO get dress guys. (She calls Eddie)

Eddie: Hey babe.

Loren: Hey so I am having a mini concert.

Eddie: What? Like in New York.

Loren: Yeah.

Eddie: That is great; it is going to be on TV live.

Loren: I don't know but I will ask Jake.

Eddie: K, I will be watching.

Loren: I wish you could be there.

Eddie: Me too.

Loren: Got to go about to go see the statue of liberty.

Eddie: Cool, I love you.

Loren: Love you too.

**(The girls go check out the statue of liberty)**

**Hotel Room**

Loren: That was fun but the stylists are on their way up.

Allison: Yay.

(Doorbell that must be them)

(Loren puts on a white mini dress with diamonds on it. White pumps, her hair down in curls and crimped a little.)

Loren: Well how do I look?

Allison: Amazing.

Mel: Stunning.

Ashley: Beautiful.

Kim: Hot.

Adrianna: Like a superstar.

Loren: Thanks, well let's go.

**At The Concert**

Allison: This is so awesome.

Mel: I know.

Loren: Ok I have to go on stage wish me luck.

(She walks on stage.)

Loren: How is everybody doing? (The Crows cheers) Ok this is a new song called Come and Get It.

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _[3x]_

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _[3x]_

You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin' right here, real patient  
All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.  
This love ain't finished yet…  
So baby whenever you're ready…

_[2x]_  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _[3x]_

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _[3x]_

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.  
And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs.  
I'm gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it  
Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
So baby whenever you're ready…

_[2x]_  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _[3x]_

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na _[3x]_

This love will be the death of me  
But I know I'll die happily  
I'll know, I'll know, I'll know  
Because you love me so… yeah!

_[2x] _  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na Na _[3x] _

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na Na Na Na _[3x]_

**Eddie Dorm**

Ian: Wow she looks good.

Eddie: Yeah, love this new song.

Ian: Sounds like that song is for you.

Eddie: It might be.

**Back to the Concert**

Loren: Thanks you. (The Crowd cheers) So I have some new for you guys, I am engaged. (She holds out her hand)

(The crowd cheers)

Loren: Thanks for coming out tonight.

(She walks of stage)

Allison: Wow that was amazing.

Mel: My new fav song.

Loren: Thanks guys.

Kim: People are tweeting like crazy about the engagement, the song, and the album.

Ashley: You are trending.

Loren: Wow that is great I have to call Eddie. Where is my phone?

Allison: You can use mine.

Loren: Thanks. (She dials Eddie's number)

Eddie: Hey Alli.

Loren: It's me Loren.

Eddie: That performance was amazing, you looked amazing.

Loren: Apparently, I am trending.

Eddie: I know people are happy about the engagement.

Loren: I am happier.

Eddie: I can tell everyday with all the wedding magazines everywhere.

Loren: Whatever.

Eddie: Call you later, watch out for paparazzi.

Loren: Always. (She hangs up)

(Phone rings)

Loren: Hello.

Jake: Loren, superstar trending topic.

Lorne: Hey Jake.

Jake: The today show wants to interview you tomorrow.

Loren: Jake I told you I am on vacation.

Jake: So you don't want to do it?

Loren: I didn't say that, I will do it. After this no more interviews for the rest of the trip.

Jake: Ok.

(She hangs up)

Person: Loren you were amazing.

Loren: Thanks, oh my god Jason. (She hugs him)

Jason: How you been cous.

Loren: Amazing, you?

Jason: Great and you are engaged, a superstar, in college and look amazing.

Loren: Thanks.

Jason: I got to go but I will call you.

Loren: Ok. (He kisses her cheek and hugs her)

(Flash)

Allison: Let's get out of here paparazzi.

(They get in the limo)

**At the Hotel**

Loren: I am so tired.

Allison: Let's watch TV and go to bed.

Loren: Agreed. (She puts her pj's on)

(They turn on the TV)

Reporter: So who is this guy seen kissing Loren Tate. Is she calling off the engagement? She performed tonight and announced her engagement. But is she cheating on Eddie and got caught?

Loren: What?

**Eddie's Dorm**

Eddie: What the Hell?

**The Hotel**

Allison: Oh my god, I hate the media they turn everything into a lie.

Loren: Do you think Eddie saw this?

Mel: Calm down Lo, he probably doesn't think anything about it.

Allison: You can just tell the world tomorrow on the today show.

Loren: You're right, but I am still going to call Eddie.

(She calls him)

Eddie: Loren is this you, what is going on?

Loren: The picture is just me and Jason my cousin.

Eddie: I know.

Loren: You know.

Eddie: Yeah, he called me and told me. I hate the media they always have to lie.

Loren: I am going to fix it on the today show in the morning.

Eddie: You are going to be on there.

Loren: Yeah how cool is that.

Eddie: Very, I will let you get some sleep ok.

Loren: Bye, love you.

Eddie: Love you too.

**Eddie's Dorm**

(Knock on the door)

Girl: Hey babe you miss me. (She kisses him)

Eddie…

**Sorry for the cliffhanger everyone, hope you liked this chapter. The song is come and get it by Selena Gomez. You can see Loren's dress on my profile! Review Please.**


	23. Trouble In Paradise

**Hey guys hope you liked the last chapter. I am thinking of having just 20 more chapter of this story. If you want a sequel to this sequel please pm me or just put it in the reviews. **

**Song Recommendation: The Way by Ariana Grande ft Mac Miller**

**Shout- outs: Happybee13, Lue2001, .9, littlespankie, Chloe, Kailey, MHSunshine.**

**1 week Later (In the Limo)**

Loren: I can't wait to see Eddie.

Mel: I miss Ian.

Allison: I want to kiss Justin.

Loren: We are so love sick.

Allison: I know we can't even go a week without missing our boyfriends.

Loren: Eddie and I have never gone a week or a day without seeing each other.

Allison: That is so sweet.

(They pull up to the sorority house)

Loren: Were here. (They all run out of the car)

**Eddie's Dorm**

(Knock on the Door)

Loren: Eddie I missed you so much.

Eddie: I missed you too babe. (He kisses her)

Loren: So what were you up to when I was gone?

Eddie: Nothing much but I need to tell you something please don't be mad.

Loren: Ok what is it?

**Flash Back**

Amber: Hey babe you missed me. (She kisses him)

Eddie: What the hell amber?

Amber: You know you want to dumb that little want to be.

Eddie: I love Loren she is my fiancée, now get the hell out of here.

Amber: Eddie I thought you wanted to be with me.

Eddie: You're crazy leave me alone. (He slams the door in her face.

**End of Flash Back**

Loren: Wow when did this happen?

Eddie: 3 days ago.

Loren: You didn't think to tell me about it?

Eddie: I didn't think it was that important.

Loren: I thought we told each other everything, some other girl kissed you and you couldn't just call and tell me.

Eddie: I thought you would be mad.

Loren: I am now; when my cousin came back and that photo surfaced I called you right away and told the world the world right away.

Eddie: I am sorry Loren.

Loren: I need to think, I'll see you later.

Eddie: Babe wait.

**Sorority House**

**(Loren walks in)**

Allison: What's wrong Lo?

Loren: It is that obvious.

Mel: Are you ok?

Loren: A girl kissed Eddie three days ago and he didn't even think to call or text and tell me.

Mel: What? Do you want me to slap some sense into him?

Allison: I am going over there right now.

Loren: Alli don't.

Allison: No, we are going over there right now. Come on Mel lets go.

Mel: Right behind you.

**Eddie's Dorm**

**(They storm in)**

Allison: Eddie you have some explaining to do.

Mel: Serious explaining get in here right now.

Eddie: Hey.

Allison: Don't hey me mister sit down now.

(Eddie sits)

Mel: Why didn't you tell Loren about the kiss?

Eddie: I didn't want her to be mad at me.

Allison: If the girl kissed you why would Loren be mad?

Eddie: I guess you're right.

Mel: Loren was going crazy when that news story surfaced about her cousin and her. She was really worried you would think that she was cheating on you.

Allison: When this happened you didn't think to call your fiancé and tell her about it. She trusts you she wouldn't be mad at you. But know she is mad at you need to fix it.

Eddie: Ok what should I do?

Allison: Talk to her admit you were wrong and fix it.

Mel: I want to see hand and hand together happy.

Eddie: Ok, get her to come over here.

Allison: Just texted her to come over.

Mel: Fix it.

(They leave) (Loren comes in)

Eddie: Babe can we talk?

Loren: Yeah I guess.

Eddie: I should have told you and I am sorry it's not like I wanted her to kiss me and not tell you about it. I should have called you the second it happened. Please forgive me I love you.

Loren: I love you too. (She kisses him) Promise me you will tell me if something ever happens like that again.

Eddie: I promise.

Loren: Good, I can't wait to see everyone. We have to work albums too.

Eddie: A busy summer, we have to plan the wedding too.

Loren: I know.

(Knocking)

Amber: Eddie hi want to study.

Loren: Get the hell out.

Amber: Excuse me I thought we were friends.

Loren: That was before you kissed my fiancé. (Eddie wraps his arm around Loren's waist.)

Eddie: Get out of here amber before I call the police.

Loren: Or I can just call my body guard I am sure she will be happy to show you out.

Amber: Fine I will leave but his is not over.

Loren: Oh I think it's over bitch.

(Amber leaves)

Eddie: Wow she is crazy.

Loren: I know but I am crazier.

Eddie: Of course you are. (He kisses her)

**Thanks for reading leddie had a fight but they made up aww. Don't forget to vote for Loren's wedding dress. Review please!**


	24. Friends And Family

**Hey all my leddie lovers thanks for voting on the polls. I really need more people to vote it is kind of a tie between dresses so please vote.**

**Eddie's Dorm**

Loren: So what were you doing while I was away?

Eddie: I wrote a song for you.

Loren: Really?

Eddie: Yes you want to hear it.

Loren: Of course I do.

Eddie: OK. (He grabs his guitar.)

It's 2:15 in the morning, and I'm still thinking 'bout you baby  
I'm so frequently yawning, but I'm still thinking 'bout you baby  
Heaven up above did so well on every bit of you baby  
I think that I'm in love with every single bit of you baby

I don't know if I'll fall asleep tonight  
When you won't, just won't get off my mind

Instead of counting sheep, I count the stars within your eyes  
I wish that I could sleep, but those stars are way too bright  
It's all about you, with or without you, if it wasn't I'd be fine  
But the thing is, everything is, and I'll be awake all night

It's 4:15 in the morning, and it's still the same old story baby  
Staring at the roof for hours, but I really don't find it boring baby  
Paint my feelings on the ceiling, and it always turns to portraits of you  
If my life's a box of chocolates, then fill it with assortments of you

'Cause I don't know if I'll fall asleep tonight  
'Cause you won't, just won't get off my mind, yeah.

Instead of counting sheep, I count the stars within your eyes  
I wish that I could sleep, but those stars are way too bright  
It's all about you, with or without you, if it wasn't, I'd be fine  
But the thing is, everything is, and I'll be awake all night

I'll be awake all night _[x2]_

Eddie: So what do you think?

Loren: I think I love you, that song was amazing. Were you really thinking about me the whole time?

Eddie: I think about you even when I am with you. (He kisses her)

Loren: I can't wait to marry you.

Eddie: So when are you thinking about having the wedding?

Loren: I think we should wait to get married after graduation. The stress of a wedding and classes is going to make me crazy.

Eddie: Ok whatever you want.

Loren: I have to go home to pack, see you later.

Eddie: Ok bye. (He kisses her)

**Sorority House**

Allison: When are you guys going back?

Loren: Tomorrow.

Allison: Can I go with you guys?

Loren: Yeah there is plenty of room on the jet.

Allison: Ok thanks.

Mellissa: I can't wait to go to the beach and soak up the sun.

Loren: Me too I miss LA.

Ashley: It is our home we are always going to miss it.

Loren: Me and Eddie are going to get a house their instead of moving somewhere else.

Allison: That is smart I mean you have everything you need there so why not.

Mellissa: I think I am going to move to New York.

Loren: I knew you were going to say that.

Mellissa: I love it there.

Allison: Me too, maybe we can get an apartment together.

Mellissa: That would be awesome.

Loren: Come on let's finish packing guys.

**Eddie's Dorm**

Ian: You finished packing yet?

Eddie: Yeah.

Ian: Mel wants me to come with her.

Eddie: You should definitely come.

Ian: You know what I will just to see how the rock star life treats you. (Eddie's phone rings)

Eddie: Hello

Loren: Hey babe.

Eddie: You done packing.

Loren: Yeah I invited the girls to come along is that okay.

Eddie: That's fine I invited Ian.

Loren: Ok see you tomorrow.

Eddie: K, Love you.

Loren: I love you too.

Ian: I love you. (Ian starts laughing)

Eddie: Shut up Ian.

Ian: I am kidding.

**Thanks for reading guys hop you liked it. Review Please!**


	25. Home Sweet Home

**Hey everyone sorry I didn't post yesterday school is almost over and I am trying to keep my grades steady. My computer is down both of them. So I will try to update again soon as I can.**

**Song Recommendation: Mirros by Justin Timberlake, I Do by Drew Seeley.**

**LA (The Tate house )**

Loren: Mom I am so glad to be back home.

Nora: I am really happy you are back too.

Loren: Where is dad?

Nora: At his house.

Loren: I thought he would be here.

Nora: He doesn't live here you forgave him but I haven't forgot all the hell he put me through.

Loren: Ok.

**The Duran House **

Eddie: Pops how are you?

Max: I am good, where is my beautiful daughter in law?

Eddie: At her house, I am starting to feel like the second child.

Max: Whatever. (He hugs him)

Eddie: Today I am going to take a day off. Jake wants us to start recording tommorow .

Max: Well you should get some rest you look horrible.

Eddie: Thanks pops way to make me feel better.

Max: Sorry, call Loren .

**Upstairs **

(He calls Loren)

Eddie: Hey babe.

Loren: Hey, I am about to go to sleep.

Eddie: Me too, just wanted to call you.

Loren: Aw, I called Mel and Ian is staying at her house .

Eddie: Ok , ttyl I love you.

Loren: Love you too.

**The Next Morning **

Loren got up and put on her white short shorts, pink crop top, pink flip flops.

Loren: I love LA weather.

Nora: Me too.

Trent: Hey, you are wake early.

Loren: Daddy, I missed you so much.

Trent: I missed you too. So were are you going today?

Loren: Meeting with Jake.

Trent: Have fun.

Loren: I doubt it. ( She hugs them both)

**Jake's Office**

Eddie: Hey missed you.

Loren: Missed you too. (She kisses him)

Jake: Come on, we have to talk business.

Eddie: ok.

Jake: Ryan is out today so we can't record anything new.

Loren: I want to use heart attack and come and get it.

Jake: Great we need to record those for the album.

Eddie: I have some new stuff I have been working on.

Jake: Damn I wish Ryan was here so we cab record.

Loren: When are you think the next tour should be?

Jake: The wedding, honeymoon and graduation is going to push the tour farther then it should be.

Eddie: Yeah, are you thinking separate tours.

Jake: Yeah, but you guys meet up at each others concert having like a collaboration tour.

Loren: That sounds great.

Eddie: We are going to be so far away from each other.

Loren: I think we can handle it Eddie by that time we will already be married.

Eddie: Yeah I guess.

Loren: You have nothing to worry about. (She sits on his lap)

Eddie: Ok, I we will do that.

Jake: Great, the label is going to be happy.

**The Beach**

Eddie: I love squishing my toes In the sand.

Loren: Me too.

Eddie: I miss being here.

Loren: Aren't we moving here.

Eddie: Yeah, no other place but here.

Loren: I wish I bring my swimsuit.

Eddie: We can come back tomorrow.

Loren: Yay .

Eddie: I wonder what everyone else are doing.

Loren: Probably nothing.

Eddie: We should be home i am starving.

Loren: K bye. (She kisses him) Love you.

Eddie: Back at cha beautiful.

**Thanks for reading sorry it wasn't that long. I will try and update tommorow. Review Please!**


	26. LA Makes Me Sing

** Hey Guys I am back my computer is up and working. YAY! Here is a super long chapter with a lot of songs because duh they are recording an album. Anyways thanks for supporting this story love you guys.**

**Song Recommendation: One Day at A time by Cody Longo (aka Eddie Duran).**

**The Duran House**

Loren: Pops how are you? (Loren runs over and hugs him)

Max: Hey daughter in law, I am great.

Loren: I am so happy to be back.

Max: You look really cute today. (Loren has on a white mini skirt, black halter top, black flip flops.)

Loren: Thanks.

Eddie: Come on babe we are going to be late,

Loren: Ok, we don't want Jake to explode. (They start laughing)

**Recording Studio**

Jake: Today I just want Loren to record. Eddie we will do recording with you tomorrow.

Eddie: Ok.

Loren: Let's start I have some stuff I am dying to record.

Jake: Well let's do it.

Ryan: Ok so what's the first song?

Loren: Rule the world it has a heavy beat.

Ryan: Ok I can do that.

I told, I told, I told myself again  
I'm never running back on what I said  
Trying not to run but you're so far away, so far away  
Listen to the conscience in my head  
I'm conscious but I'm lonely halfway dead  
Tired of the thing you never, you never said  
You never said

Our love was made to rule the world  
You came and broke the perfect girl  
Our love was made to rule the world  
Our love was made to rule the world  
You left me wanting what we were  
Our love was made to rule the world

Forget forever, forget forever  
Forget you ever knew my name, my name, my name, my name

I know, I know, I know we can pretend  
That we were never lovers in the end  
I've tried to tell myself that this pain  
Would go away just go away

Our love was made to rule the world  
You came and broke the perfect girl  
Our love was made to rule the world  
Our love was made to rule the world,  
You left me wanting what we were  
Our love was made to rule the world

Forget forever, forget forever  
Forget you ever knew my name, my name, my name, my name  
Forget forever, forget forever

Jake: That will be your new single.

Loren: You think so.

Jake: I know so.

Eddie: It is really different.

Loren: Different how?

Eddie: From your other songs.

Ryan: That's a good thing.

Loren: I am growing and so are they.

Jake: Ok, next song.

Loren: Just me and my guitar Ryan.

Ryan: Ok, take it away.

You have a way of coming easily to me  
and when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
and I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
and you come away with a great little story  
of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
and I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you  
(Died for you)

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counting all the scars you made  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

Ryan: Amazing.

Loren: Thanks Ryan.

Jake: Ok so we already have LaLa Land, New classic, Heart Attack, Come and get it, Rule the World, Cold as you.

Loren: So how many more do we need?

Jake: 7 more songs.

Loren: Great, cause that's what I have. I have to songs I want one song I want Eddie to song with me.

Jake: Sounds great.

Eddie: Ok, we will see you tomorrow.

Loren: Bye Ryan.

Ryan: Bye Lo.

**The Café**

Loren: I am so excited about the album.

Eddie: I love that first song rule the world.

Loren: I think girls are going to love it, getting over a guy is heart but you can always get through it.

Allison: Hey bitch I didn't you were coming here.

Loren: We just go done recording. (She hugged her) Were have you been?

Allison: In love with shopping, I saw the cutest shoes ever. I miss LA so much.

Loren: I haven't even gone shopping yet.

Allison: We can go later.

Loren: So who are you here meeting?

Allison: Mel.

Loren: Speaking of her she hasn't even called me. You guys are acting like I don't exist.

Allison: We are just excited about being back here. Aw Mel can't come she is going out with Ian. (She looks at her phone) I am going to do some more shopping meet you at century 21.

Loren: Yeah see you there.

Eddie: I wanted to spend time with you.

Loren: How about we go to dinner tonight?

Eddie: That can be arranged.

Loren: Great, see you later.

Eddie: K, bye. (He kisses her)

Loren: Love you.

Eddie: Love you too.

**Thanks for reading everyone; I might post another chapter tonight. Love you guys and please Review!**

**XOXO**

**Layla**


	27. Surfing IN LA

**Hey guys another chapter for you. Please Review on this chapter I am still trying to hit a hundred reviews. The more reviews the more it motivates me to post new chapters.**

**Recording Studio**

Jake: Let's get started and Loren why are you in you pj's?

Loren: Because its 8 am.

Ryan: I have mine on to.

Jake: Well let's get to recording.

Eddie: I am doing simply amazing first.

Ryan: Great because I saw the lyrics and put together a great music piece for the song.

Eddie: Ok.

(He walks into the booth and starts singing.)

I can't really explain what it is she does  
But um, whatever it is  
It's um, simply, simply amazing

Her head is on my chest, sun comes rolling in  
We're lost in these covers, and all I feel is skin  
I slowly kiss your face, beautiful in every way, you are (you are)

See I'm a man that don't believe in much  
But I'll be damned, if I don't believe in us  
And how we play a fight up in the bathroom  
Next thing you know I'm making love to you  
Girl, promise me you'll never change

She ain't perfect, but she's worth it  
Every breath I breathe, for the life of me  
And I know I might not deserve it  
But she loves me, and it's simply amazing (you are),  
Simply amazing (you are), simply amazing (you are)  
And she loves me, and it's simply amazing, amaze-amazing

The girl's a work of art, and I can't help but stare  
With a smile like the sunset, and the ocean is her hair  
Ooohhh what she do ain't fair ooooohhh  
She know me better, than I know myself, mhmmm

See I'm a man, that don't believe in much  
But I'll be damned if I don't believe in us  
Like when I said I loved you for the first time  
And the tears dropped from your eyes  
Girl, don't you ever change

Cause she ain't perfect, but she's worth it  
Every breath I breathe for the life of me  
And I know I might not deserve it  
But she loves me, and it's simply amazing (you are)  
Simply amazing (you are), simply amazing (you are)  
And she loves me

There is nothing, in this world  
That can keep me away from you  
And there's nobody who could ever compare to you  
Ooohhhhh

She ain't perfect (no she ain't), but she's worth it (I'm telling you she is)  
Every breath I breathe, for the life of me  
And I know I might not deserve it  
But she loves me and it's simply amazing (you are)  
Simply amazing (you are), simply amazing (you are)  
And she loves me, and it's simply amazing

Eddie: So what do you guys think?

Loren: I loved it . (She runs up and kisses him passionately)

Jake: Loved it, this album is going to be awesome.

Ryan: Ok, next song.

Eddie: I'm in love with a girl I want it to have guitar like a rock type of sound.

Loren: Yay I can't wait to hear this.

Eddie: (Eddie whispers to her: The song is about you.)

Loren: I know.

So many people gonna say that they want you,  
To try to get you thinking they really care,  
But there's nothing like the warmth of the one  
who has put in the time and you know is gonna be there,  
Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,  
Don't let nobody put you down, who your with  
Take the pain of protecting your name,  
from the crutch to the cane to the highwire

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her,  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) _[x2]_

After many broken backdoors and windows,  
Through the valley of the love of the lost,  
Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down  
from the thrones without any innuendos,  
But you drown in a piece for the moment,  
The moment was over in time,  
Then its gone the hit and run the guiltless one has a short life

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her,

Took my sweet time when I was bitter,  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right,  
Give me that feeling every night,  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight,  
Now someone understand me,  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) _[x2]_

Gonna tell you what you do to think you practice what you preach,  
Now I know there's nothing we can't reach,  
'cause the heart can't erase once it finds a place to be warm and welcome,  
To be held in shelter

I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,  
Fell for the woman just when I met her  
Took my sweet time when I was bitter  
Someone understands,  
And she knows how to treat a fella right  
Give me that feeling every night  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
Now someone understands me  
I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with) _[x3]_  
Who knows me better  
Wants to make love when I wanna fight  
now someone understand me

Jake: That was good man.

Loren: It was really awesome and cool.

Eddie: Now are we free to go?

Jake: Yeah.

Loren: I am going to change, where is the bathroom Ryan?

Ryan: Over there.

Loren: Thanks.

(Loren changes in to a short sundress and her bikini, pink flip-flops, her hair in a pony tail.)

Eddie: You ready?

Loren: Yeah let's go to the beach. (Her phone rings and California Girls start playing) Hello

Mel: Hey what's up?

Loren: About to go to the beach you?

Mel: Going to the beach too.

Loren: I guess I will see you there is Ian coming?

Mel: Yeah.

Loren: Ok see you guys there.

Mel: Bye.

(She hangs up)

Eddie: Was that Mel?

Loren: Yeah she is coming to the beach too.

Eddie: Is Ian coming?

Loren: Yeah he is.

Eddie: Great because he said he can surf, so we are going to have a competition.

Loren: Sounds like fun.

Eddie: I can't wait to kick his ass.

**At the beach**

Loren: Hey bitch.

Mel: Hey. (She hugs her)

(They go put their stuff down)

Ian: Why do they say that?

Eddie: Say what?

Ian: Hey bitch.

Eddie: They always say that, Allison always says that.

Ian: Oh ok.

Eddie: I brought my board.

Ian: Me too.

Eddie: I am going to kick your ass.

Ian: No you are not.

(The both run to the water)

Mel: What are they doing?

Loren: Surfing completion. (She takes off her dress)

Mel: Oh ok. (She takes off hers too)

Loren: Want to tan?

Mel: Hell yea.

(Eddie and Ian are surfing)

Ian: I am beating you.

Eddie: Please watch this. (Eddie does a trick on his board)

Ian: How did you do that?

Eddie: I am from LA bro we surf here.

Ian: You had surfing lessons.

Eddie: No I am just a natural.

Ian: Fine I give up you is just too good. (Eddie does another trick)

(Back on the Sand)

Ian: Eddie won.

Loren: Goo job babe, now can you rub this sunscreen on my back I am done tanning.

Eddie: Sure.

Mel: So Eddie did his famous trick.

Ian: What you knew I was going to lose?

Mel: Eddie is like the best surfer in high school.

Eddie: Yeah I was going to be a surfer before the music thing.

Loren: You never told me that.

Eddie: I didn't think it was going to be permanent.

Loren: Oh, come on Mel want to go for a swim. (She kisses Eddie and gets up)

Mel: Yeah.

Eddie: Don't drown.

Loren: Whatever.

**Thanks for reading everyone hope you liked this chapter. Please Review!**


	28. SHOCKER!

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating yesterday. Anyway, please review this chapter!**

**Shout Out: littlespankie,amarioni546,Guest,Lue2001,Kyra,Happy bee13.**

**Song Recommendation: I was here by Beyonce **

**The Duran House**

Eddie: I am so tired from recording all day.

Loren: I am still exhausted from yesterday.

Eddie: Yeah, but I am glad the album is almost done.

Loren: I really think my album is going to have a like dance, feel good kind of sound.

Eddie: Well that is great I can't wait to rock out to your song.

Loren: Please you know I am your biggest fan.

Eddie: Oh I know finance.

Loren: I love the way you say that. (She kisses him passionately)

Max: Hey kid's what you doing?

(They jump apart)

Loren: Oh hey max.

Eddie: Hey pops.

Max: So you guys finished with the album?

Loren: Not yet still have a couple more songs record and then we are finished.

Max: Ok, well me and Katy are going out you guys want to join us.

Eddie: Nah, we are just going to order from rumor and watch a movie.

Max: Ok, see you later.

(He leaves)

Eddie: Are you sleeping over tonight?

Loren: Yeah, I just have to go get some stuff at my house. You order and I will be right back.

Eddie: Ok. (He gives her a peck on the lips)

**The Tate House**

Nora: Hey honey.

Loren: Hey mom I am going to sleep over Eddie's tonight.

Nora: Ok.

(Loren runs upstairs pack her tank and short set, black skinny jeans and a blue blouse, and other stuff)

Loren: OK bye.

Nora: Bye be safe.

**The Duran House**

Eddie: Hey babe.

Loren: Hey the food here yet?

Eddie: Yeah it is in there.

(Doorbell)

Eddie: Hi who are you?

Person: I am Tyler your brother.

Eddie: What?

Tyler: I guess Katy didn't tell you.

Eddie: No she didn't.

Loren: Who is this?

Tyler: I am Eddie's brother, you must be my sister.

Loren: I didn't know you had a brother Eddie.

Eddie: Me either.

Lorne: I am not your sister; I am Loren Eddie's fiancé.

Tyler: Well congrats.

Eddie: Come in I want to hear more about this.

Loren: Eddie babe calm down, they must have a reason for not telling you.

Eddie: I know but really I have a brother.

Loren: Wait a sec do you have a birth certificate or something, you could be a murder.

Tyler: I am not a murder and no I didn't bring it.

Eddie: I am just pissed they didn't tell me. (Eddie walks and sits on the couch Loren sits on his lap.

Tyler: I knew about you rock star, I love your music and yours too Loren.

Loren: Eddie are you ok?

Eddie: I am just trying to process all of this. (He says rubbing his face)

Loren: I am here for you ok. (She kisses him lightly on the lips)

Tyler: How about we start from the beginning.

Eddie: I would like that.

Tyler: Ok well Katy had me young and max is not my father he still married her though. I was about 9 at the time and I went to live with my dad. They had you and they told me that I had a little brother, after all these years they still haven't told you. I just though you should know you have a half-brother. I am not here for money or anything like that I just found out where you guys stayed, I still talk to your parents now and then.

Eddie: Wow, well I am glad someone told me.

Tyler: I see you guys have an evening planned so I am just going to leave.

Loren: Thanks for coming I know Eddie isn't really saying anything right now. Just give me your number I am sure he will call you later.

Tyler: Ok, nice meeting and treat my brother well.

Loren: I will, nice meeting you too brother and law.

Tyler: (Laughing) Ok I will see you guys whenever.

(He leaves)

Eddie: I can't believe this.

Loren: Babe I am sure they meant to tell you. (She says running her fingers through his hair)

Eddie: I need to call them make sure this is all real.

Loren: Let's just eat and you can talk to them when they get back.

Eddie: You're right I don't to spoil our night. Plus I have a lot planned tonight.

Loren: Oh really?

Eddie: Really. (He pulls her on his lap and starts kissing her roughly, he run's his fingers through her hair she wraps her arms around his neck.)

Loren: I love you and we are going to work this all out I promise.

Eddie: I love you too and thanks for being here for me.

Loren: Isn't that what finance's are for.

**Taa-daa I hope you are not mad about the brother thing. But I thought I would bring in a twist. Please Review I beg you!**


	29. Family Drama

**Hey guys i have a contest for you guys I what you to come up and create a character to play Tyler's girlfriend and you of course get the credit. The person could be you just give your name and what you would to be like in the story. Hope you like it!**

**Duran House**

Katy: Hey guys were back.

Loren: (Loren whispered in Eddie's ear) Babe don't come at them angry calm down.

Eddie: Ok.

Max: So what did you guys do tonight?

Loren: I am going to let you guys talk.

Eddie: NO, please stay.

Loren: Ok. (she set down by him and held his hand)

Eddie: My brother Tyler dropped by here.

Katy: I meant to tell you honey I didn't know how you would take it.

Eddie: I would have take it better than I am now having my brother show up at the door and tell me when I have my parents right here. After everything I thought you would at lease be honest with me. The only person I can trust is my fiancé.

Max: I am sorry Eddie for not telling you , it was not my situation to tell . But as your father I should have told you.

Eddie: Thanks pops, I am not mad at you I am mad at mom for not telling me about this whole thong.

Katy: It was so long ago I promises your brother that he could be in your life, but his dad wanted full custody and we had this whole court thing. I didn't want to spring this on you now and then you seemed like you were happy I didn't want want to mess that up. You were so young.

Eddie: You know what mom that is know excuse for not telling me this. You are acting like it some huge secret, I wouldn't have judged you at all. I am actually happy about having a brother I mean we had years that we could have got to know each other. You wanted me to be happy that would have made me happy. Having a brother to look up to ask for advice to tease and just be brothers. I wanted that so bad I even wanted a sister.

Katy: I didn't know you felt that way honey.

Eddie: Well I did, I am going upstairs. Lo,you coming?.

Loren: Yeah. (She mouthed he will forgive you to Katy)

Max: Night guys.

**Upstairs**

Loren: Are you ok?.

Eddie: Yeah, I just want to go to sleep with my beautiful fiancé.

Loren: I agree with that, I am so tired . (She crawled in the bed and layer her head on his chest.)

Eddie: I love you.

Loren: I love you too. (She leaned up and kissed him.)

**Mel's House (Next Day)**

Mel: I think I am going to hang out with lo today.

Ian: That's cool.

Mel: You haven't even opened your eyes how are you awake?

Ian: I am not a morning person I can't wake up as early as you.

Mel: To look this amazing you have to wake up early.

Ian: I agree you look beautiful. (He kisses her)

Mel: Thanks.

**The Beach**

Eddie: You look really hot in your bikini.

Loren: Oh do i but i would look better with it off. (She says seductively)

Eddie: Oh i know you do.

Loren: Ali just texted want to go over her house and chill in the hot tub.

Eddie: Yeah, i need to blow off some steam. You think i should call tyler?

Loren: Yeah you should. Now lets go i love hot tubs.

**Allison's House**

Loren: Hey bitches.

Alli: Hey bitch.

Kim: Hey.

Ashley: What's up girly.

Loren: Nothin we were at the beach when you texted.

Eddie: No guys, what did I get myself into.

Allison: Justin and Mike are in the pool.

Eddie: K, bye babe. (He gave her a quick kiss)

Loren: Bye.

Allison: So ladies how are we going to have the best summer ever. Well my parents got us all tickets to go to Hawaii.

Loren: Yay, aloha.

Kim and Ashley: Aloha!

Allison: I love you guys.

**Thanks for reading guys, I had to have the crew meet up. More about the brothers next chapter. Please Review!**


	30. Brothers

**Hey guys I hoped you liked last night's chapter. **

**Allison House**

Loren: Hawaii is going to be so fun.

Allison: I figured we all needed to go somewhere together.

Ashley: I have you told Mel yet?

Allison: No, she hasn't even called me.

Loren: Well she is with Ian and I know how boyfriends can be.

Kim: I am just glad mine is here.

Loren: Yeah, Eddie has been going through a lot he just found out he has a brother.

Allison: What the hell.

Kim: A Brother.

Loren: Yeah Tyler Katy had him when she was young.

Allison: Well that is a lot to take in right now, he seems so calm and happy today for everything that is going.

Loren: That's Eddie for you he always puts on a smile.

Ashley: Let's go see what the guys are up to.

(They Go to the Pool)

Eddie: Hey girls.

Loren: What are you doing?

Justin: Ha now you're the one that is drowning. (He puts Eddie's head in the water)

Mike: Oh hey Loren you look hot.

Kim: Mike!

Mike: Sorry babe.

Allison: Are you guys swimming or just fooling around?

Justin: Both.

Eddie: Want to come in the water.

Loren: Yea. (Loren dives in)

Allison: That was awesome my turn. (She back flips into the water)

Justin: Hey don't steal my move.

(They all start laughing)

Allison: So Eddie I hear you have a brother.

Eddie: Yeah I do.

Justin: That is awesome dude what's his name.

Eddie: Tyler.

Mike: Cool you should invite him over.

Eddie: Should I?

Loren: What's the harm?

Eddie: Ok. (He climbs out and calls Tyler)

Mel: Hey guys.

Loren: Mel! Where have you been?

Mel: Doing nothing.

Ian: Hey where is Eddie?

Eddie: Over here.

Loren: So how are you and Ian doing?

Mel: Awesome I really like him. (She gets in the pool)

Loren: Great, so ladies I want to talk about the wedding.

Justin and Mike: We are going with guys.

Allison: Bye, anyway back to the wedding.

Loren: Ok, I want alli of course to be my maid of honor.

Mel: Hey what about me?

Loren: Both of you are my maids of honor's duh.

Mel: Yay.

Loren: So I want white and pink as the wedding color, the flowers are going to be roses. Of course you guys get to pick your won bridesmaid dresses.

Allison: Awesome, so do you have a venue?

Loren: I was thinking Cancun or Miami or maybe Paris.

Allison: Good choices, I know this wedding is going to be epic.

Mel: You are going to be Mrs. Duran.

Loren: I am so excited. (She smiles)

Allison: Ok when are we getting the wedding dress?

Loren: I was thinking in a few weeks.

Allison: Yay.

Mel: Great timing that your dad is here and you guys are good.

Loren: I know, now he can give me away.

Ashley: So how many kids are you guys going to have?

Allison: Yes, I want to know too.

Loren: I mean we are going on tour after the honeymoon. I want to wait for awhile before we have kids, I mean with are busy schedule we would even be able to see them. But I want at least 4 kids.

Allison: Aw, four little Duran's.

Loren: I know.

Eddie: Tyler's here.

Loren: Great I need to talk to him about being groomsmen. If you want him too?

Tyler: Want me to what?

Loren: To be groomsmen at the wedding.

Tyler: I would love too.

Allison: You are really hot.

Tyler: Thanks.

Mel: Hey alli why don't you call your boyfriend.

Loren: You guys back to wedding details.

Eddie: I am going back to talk to the guys come on Tyler. You are about to get dragged into something you will never get out of.

Tyler: Right behind you bro.

(They both leave)

Allison: Oh my god Tyler is so hot.

Loren: Don't think about it alli he has a girlfriend.

Allison: How do you know?

Loren: Go to his face book page.

Mel: Who is going to do the music at the wedding?

Loren: I wanted to get Justin Timberlake but he is not available. So I don't know yet.

Eddie: Lo, we have to go Jake needs us at the office.

Loren: K, bye ladies.

Allison: Bye girl.

Mel: Bye.

Eddie: Tyler is coming too.

Loren: Ok, that's cool.

**Jake's House**

Eddie: What's up Jake?

Jake: You have a brother.

Loren: How do you know?

Jake: Right here it's all over the media.

Tyler: Whoa I didn't know I hope this is not a problem.

Eddie: Nah it's cool.

Jake: Yeah but you guys need to do an interview to settle everything.

Loren: Ok, when do you want us to do it?

Jake: Tomorrow morning.

Eddie: Ok.

Tyler: I am sorry I forgot paparazzi are in you guys lives.

Eddie: Don't worry about it now let's go bowling.

Loren: Bowling?

Eddie: Yeah want to come.

Loren: Yeah, but I need to get a change of clothes.

Eddie: K. (He kisses her)

**Tate House**

Loren: My mom is still at work. Eddie can you get me a soda?

Eddie: Yeah, ty you want one.

Tyler: Sure.

(Loren puts on dark pink short shorts, light pink tank top; pink bowling shoes her hair in a ponytail.)

Eddie: Here babe.

Loren: Thanks.

Eddie: I am going to get changed.

Loren: Ok, so Tyler you like bowling.

Tyler: Yeah.

Loren: Good, because Eddie can really good. I am a champion bowler so you better get ready to lose.

Tyler: You're on. (They shake hands)

Eddie; what did you bet on?

Loren: A bowling completion.

Eddie: She is going to kick your ass man bad bet.

Loren: I love you.

Eddie: Love you too. (He kisses her)

Tyler: Let's go I want to see you good you are lo.

Loren: Oh I am really good.

**Thanks for reading everyone, please review on this chapter. I am so happy today is my birthday . Yay! Love ya!**


	31. Me and You

**Hey everyone thanks for all the great reviews on the last chapter. Hope you like this one!**

**Song Recommendation: Pusher Love Girl by Justin Timberlake.**

**The Duran House**

Loren: That was so fun.

Eddie: I told Tyler he would get his as kicked.

Loren: Yeah but he is way better than you. You kept missing.

Eddie: I was rusty I haven't played in a while.

Loren: Yeah, ok. (She rolls on top of him)

Eddie: You want to have more fun. (He kisses her)

Loren: Your parents are home.

Eddie: We could drive up to our spot and…

Loren: I am not having sex in public.

Eddie: I was going to say we can have a picnic but I like your idea even better.

Loren: Whatever let me get changed and we can go have a picnic.

(She puts on black short shorts, white tee, black and white sneakers.)

Eddie: Come on Lo I am starving. (He put on some jeans and a white t-shirt)

Loren: Ok, let's go.

**The spot**

Loren: It is so beautiful here.

Eddie: I know I miss LA so much.

Loren: It's our home of course you miss it.

Eddie: I just can't help but wonder what my life would be life if I knew I had a brother.

Loren: Eddie I don't think it would be any different you would just have another relative.

Eddie: I always thought my life was missing something, I just thought that were you but it was him he is my family after all.

Loren: Oh I see you care about him more than me.

Eddie: Never you know I love you more than anything in this world.

Loren: I know I am just joking. (She kisses him)

Eddie: What do you see in your future?

Loren: I see you, kids, career and I am happy.

Eddie: I see you, kids, career and Tyler and of course I am very happy.

Loren: Well I think that sound great.

Eddie: You know what else sounds great.

Loren: What?

Eddie: This. (He kisses her passionately)

Loren: Yeah I think so too. (She giggles)

Eddie: I can't wait for the album to be finished.

Loren: Me too, are you going to use my love?

Eddie: Of course I am and I am going to dedicate it to you.

Loren: Aw, I love you.

Eddie: Back at cha babe now let's eat before I die.

Loren: Stop being so dramatic.

**The Duran House**

Katy: Eddie is never going to talk to me again.

Max: Yeah he is he just needs time.

Katy: I should've told him.

Max: You should have I told you that I mean he deserved to know that he had a brother.

Katy: Are you going to sit there and act like I don't know that?

Max: I am sorry. (He hugs her)

Tyler: Hey guys.

Katy: How did you get in here?

Tyler: Eddie gave me his spare key.

Max: You too seem to be close now.

Tyler: Yeah we had a lot of fun bowling yesterday and Loren is a sweetheart and she kicked my ass.

Max: That Loren for you.

Tyler: She wants me to be groomsmen in the wedding.

Katy: That is great honey. I hope Eddie doesn't sty mad at me and won't let me come to the wedding.

Tyler: That isn't going to happen if he is still mad Loren is going to make sure you are there she has everything planned. I can tell she isn't going to let anything ruin the wedding.

Max: She is very determined is anyone can help Eddie move on with this it I her.

Katy: I hope so.

**Back to Leddie**

Loren: So are you still mad at Katy.

Eddie: No, I understand why she did it.

Loren: That's good because I don't want you in a bad mood.

Eddie: Why is that?

Loren: You are no fun when you act like that.

Eddie: OH so I am fun now.

Loren: A bunch of fun. (She kisses him)

Eddie: Mrs. Duran I love you.

Loren: Love you too.

**Thanks for reading everyone so I picked Loren's dress out of the polls. Can't wait to do the wedding chapter. Review Please!**


	32. Weekend Fun

**Hey everyone so this is just going to be a simple weekend chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Tate House**

Loren: Let's just stay here and eat junk food all day.

Eddie: I like the way you think.

Loren: I am going to get some snacks.

(Loren gets cheetos, Doritos, lays, coke, Pepsi, Oreos, marshmallows, Hershey, popcorn.)

Eddie: Wow, that's a lot of food.

Loren: Well if we are going to sit here all day we need this.

Eddie: Let's order pizza too.

Loren: YAY! (Eddie calls pizza hut)

Eddie: SO what so you want to watch?

Loren: Let's watch spring breakers.

Eddie: Ok. (He grabs a handful of cheetos)

**Cameron's POV**

I have to find a way out of here Eddie is going to pay. He stole my girl and I am not over it. When I get out of here he is dead, better watch your back Eddie Duran I am coming for you.

**Mel's House**

Ian: You want to go hang out with Ed and lo?

Mel: Sure.

Ian: Great cause said they are having a watch movie junk food day.

Mel: Yes, I love doing that.

Ian: Come on let's go. (He kisses her)

**Tate House**

Mel: Mighty Mel here.

Loren: Hey Mel we are watching spring breakers.

Mel: I haven't seen it yet.

Ian: Pass the Doritos please.

Mel: Toss the marshmallows and a Hershey bar.

Eddie: This is paradise right here.

Loren: I know, you guys want to stay over tonight.

Mel: Yeah, we need to have a fun couple's day.

(Doorbell)

Eddie: Pizza here. (He pays the man and sets the pizza down)

Loren: I am glad you got two pizzas.

Eddie: I know. (He kisses her)

Mel: Let's play truth or dare.

Loren: Ok.

Eddie: I will go first Mel truth or dare.

Mel: Dare.

Eddie: I dare you to make out with Ian right here.

Mel: Ok. (She starts making out with Ian) Easy dare Duran. (She pulls away)

Loren: My turn Eddie truth or dare.

Eddie: I am scared of you so truth.

Loren: How many girls did you date before me?

Eddie: 10.

Mel: My turn lo truth or dare.

Loren: Dare.

Mel: I dare you to lick Eddie's abs.

Loren: Easy. (She licks his abs)

Mel: Damn lo I thought you would pick truth.

Loren: This is a new Loren.

Ian: OK Mel truth or dare.

Mel: Truth.

Ian: Have you ever been in a fight?

Mel: Oh that is hard lo does 3rd grade count.

Loren: I think.

Mel: Yeah I have been in 5 fights.

Ian: Wow.

Loren: Oh she bitch slaps too.

Mel: Nothing like a good slap.

Eddie: Oh my gosh. (He starts laughing)

Loren: Ok, let's finish watching the movie.

Ian: Yeah, I think this truth or dare was about to get crazy.

Mel: Mine had something to do with whip cream.

Loren: MEL, you are just nasty.

Eddie: I want to know more. (Loren hits him with a pillow) Sorry.

Loren: IN your dreams Eddie.

Eddie: I will definitely dream about it now.

Loren: I am going to kill you. (He slaps him)

Eddie: Wow so violent.

Mel: She once through a chair when she got a b in kindergarden. (Eddie busts out laughing)

Loren: Stop making fun Mel.

Eddie: Guys stop Loren doesn't want us to talk about her. (He kisses her)

Loren: Thank you, now we can talk about Eddie. He ate sand before and threw up for 2 days straight.

Mel: Really?

Eddie: True story.

Ian: Ok more embarrassing childhood stories.

Loren: Ok so….

**Thanks for reading everyone I hope you liked it. Review Please!**


	33. Shopping & Music

**Hey everyone hope you like the last chapter!**

**Tate House**

Loren: Eddie get up.

Eddie: Why?

Loren: Because me and Mel are going shopping and I need you to lock the door.

Eddie: Fine.

Loren: Thanks.

(Loren puts on a pink crop top that says rock star, black ripped skinny jeans, pink sandals, black bag.)

Loren: Eddie I am leaving.

Eddie: Ok. (He kisses her)

Loren: Love you.

Eddie: Love you too.

**The Mall**

Allison: Yay a girl's day out.

Mel: I brought my credit cards.

Loren: Me too.

Allison: Let's go to forever 21.

(Forever 21)

Allison: So cute. (She picks up a butterfly print top)

Loren: It is. (Loren gets a floral lace dress, lace front top, white skinny jeans, Chambray shorts, tie front chiffon shirt)

Mel: You got all the cute stuff lo.

Loren: This is my fav store.

Allison: Come on let's go.

**The Duran House**

Eddie: Mom I am home.

Ian: I guess no one's here.

Eddie: Let's go play on the Xbox. (New Message)

Hey babe Jake wants us to come by and record a song. I am on my way to the office now.

Love,

Loren

Ian: What's up?

Eddie: I got to go to the recording studio.

Ian: Then let's go.

Eddie: Alright.

**Recording Studio**

Jake: Hey guys you brought everyone.

Eddie: Yea, Jake we were hanging out with our friends when you called us.

Loren: Yeah I was shopping.

Allison: I bet everyone already got all the shoes that were 50% off.

Jake: Ok, sorry just one song and you can go back to shopping and hanging out.

Loren: Fine, Ryan let's do the one I called you about.

Ryan: Awesome, that one is amazing.

Loren: Alright I am ready to go. (She walks into the booth

You seem like every day is something else  
Another reason to be stressing

And you just wanna run away  
Said you just wanna run away  
You try to get out and enjoy yourself  
But everybody's acting so depressing

And you just wanna run away  
Said you just wanna run away

So we about to hop up on this rocket  
Get up outta here  
Go somewhere where nothing ever goes wrong  
'Bout to hop up on this rocket  
Take to the sky  
Everything is fly

Cause we ain't even on earth tonight  
We on a planet where the dudes got money and they're not afraid to spend it  
(Ayo, ayo)  
And everything is alright  
(Ayo, ayo)  
Cause we ain't even on earth tonight  
We on a planet where there ain't no drama and the party's never ending  
(Ayo, ayo)  
And everything is alright  
(Ayo, ayo)  
It seems like every day is something else  
Another reason to be stressing  
And you just wanna run away  
Said you just wanna run away  
You try to get out and enjoy yourself  
But everybody's acting so depressing  
And you just wanna run away  
Said you just wanna run away

So we about to hop up on this rocket  
Get up outta here  
Go somewhere where nothing ever goes wrong  
'Bout to hop up on this rocket  
Take to the sky,  
Everything is fly

Cause we ain't even on earth tonight  
We on a planet where the dudes got money and they're not afraid to spend it  
(Ayo, ayo)  
And everything is alright  
(Ayo, ayo)  
Cause we ain't even on earth tonight  
We on a planet where there ain't no drama and the party's never ending  
(Ayo, ayo)  
And everything is alright  
(Ayo, ayo)

Cause we ain't even on earth tonight  
Pretty baby, no.  
Cause we ain't even on earth tonight  
Oh.

And you'll be dancing through the moments  
Got my girls from Venus, grab your boys from Mars  
And we'll get away  
Go somewhere and just get right

Cause we ain't even on earth tonight  
We on a planet where the dudes got money and they're not afraid to spend it  
(Ayo, ayo)  
And everything is alright  
(Ayo, ayo)  
Cause we ain't even on earth tonight  
We on a planet where there ain't no drama and the party's never ending  
(Ayo, ayo)  
And everything is alright  
(Ayo, ayo

Ryan: That was amazing.

Eddie: So good lo.

Allison: When is it available on iTunes?

Mel: I am so proud of you.

Ashley: I am totally tweeting about this.

Kim: I already tweeted.

Loren: Thanks guys.

Jake: Eduardo let's hear a hit.

Eddie: OK.

I like this right here

This girl she came 'round  
The corner, looking like a model  
Magazine figure, she was shaped like a bottle  
Long straight hair, she was fly as a bird  
First time ever I was lost for words  
Felt so right, couldn't be wrong  
Love at first sight, if that exists at all  
I couldn't move, felt like I was stuck  
And then baby girl looked up

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
Watcha doin' later tonight?  
Mind if I spend time with you?  
And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
Watcha doin' later tonight?  
Mind if I spend time with you?

This girl she was a lil hottie,  
She know she got it  
Came from the city so she loves to party  
The JT song that can move that body  
She dancing all night long

Cause I can tell that she was a wild one  
That's why I was shy at first,  
But I finally worked up the nerve

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
Watcha doin' later tonight?  
Mind if I spend time with you?  
And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
Watcha doin' later tonight?  
Mind if I spend time with you?

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Like hey hey little pretty brown eyes  
Don't cha ever be looking at them other guys  
Ain't never had a surfer like me  
Start swimming over here and ride my wave  
Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow  
Let's leave the party, I'll grab my guitar  
I got the keys, so jump in my car  
Sit back relax, Australia's kinda far

Hey there pretty brown eyes  
Watcha doin' later tonight?  
Mind if I spend time with you?  
And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
Watcha doin' later tonight?  
Mind if I spend time with you?

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Ohh-oh-oh-oh  
Ohhh-oh-oh-ohhhh

Loren: You rock babe.

Jake: The girls are going to go crazy.

Eddie: Excuse me I already have my number one girl right here. (He kisses Loren)

Ryan: Ok we are done here.

Loren: Thanks Ryan.

Ryan: No problem.

Allison: Shopping here we come.

Eddie: Bye.

Loren: Bye.

**At The Mall**

Allison: That was so fun.

Girl: Omg is that Loren Tate. Loren can we get a picture. (The girl runs up to here)

Loren: Sure, how old are you?

Girl: I am 10, you are like amazing I love all of your songs. You and Eddie are like the cutest couple ever. Please post pictures of your wedding on your website.

Loren: I might just do that and thank you.

Girl: Thanks so much bye.

Loren: Bye.

Mel: That was so cool.

Allison: I know.

Loren: I love my fans I always make time for them.

Mel: Aw, come on lets go see of those shoes are still on sale.

**The Duran House**

Loren: I am back Eddie.

Eddie: Hey. (He kisses her)

Loren: Hey where is pops and Katy?

Eddie: I don't know I haven't seen them all day.

Loren: They went out of town.

Eddie: How do you know?

Loren: This note tapped to the counter.

Eddie: Oh I didn't see that.

Loren: Does that mean I get to spend the night?

Eddie: Yes. (He throws her over his shoulder)

Loren: Eddie put me down now.

Eddie: Never.

Loren: Eduardo Duran

Eddie: Fine. (He kisses her)

Loren: I love you.

Eddie: Love you too.

**Thanks for reading everyone. Please Review!**


	34. The Album

**Hey everyone thanks for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter. I went back and and my whole story to feel more inspired. So hope you like this chapter!**

**Song Recommendation: Shine Supernova by Cody Simpson (Watched the movie planet Earth it was amazing)**

**Shout-Outs: Everyone for all your support I love all of you.**

**Jake's Office**

Jake: So guys here are the track we have recorded.

Loren Album Tracks

Fearless , Come and get it, Heart Attack, Cold as you, Tonight, Lala Land, New classic ,Rule the world.

Eddie Album Tracks

Biggest fan, just that girl, pretty brown eyes, Awake all night, simply amazing, I'm in love with a girl, new classic.

Jake: 8 tracks for Loren and 7 for Eddie.

Loren: How many more do we need?

Jake: Eddie needs 4 more plus the duet on your track the way. You need 4 tracks.

Eddie: Sounds good.

Loren: Let's get those recorded and then we can finish this album.

Jake: Great let's head over to the studio.

**Recording Studio**

Ryan: Hey guys let's finish this album.

Loren: I know this is a really long process.

Ryan: Yeah, I want to take my vacation to Hawaii.

Loren: We are going to Hawaii too with some friends.

Ryan: Cool I guess I will see you there.

Loren: Yeah, now I finally get to meet your girlfriend.

Eddie: Ok, lo you want to go first.

Loren: Yeah sure let's do jar of hearts and then the duet.

Ryan: Ok princess take it away.

Loren: I see I have a new nickname.

Ryan: I think it suits you well. (Loren laughs)

Loren: Ok, good to go. (She gives him thumbs up)

No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Running' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're going to catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are?  
Running' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're going to catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are?  
Running' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're going to catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are?  
Running' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're going to catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Ryan: Wow that was emotional.

Loren: A lot of emotions were running through my mind when I wrote it.

Eddie: When did you write that?

Loren: When I was 13.

Eddie: Wow that was just amazing.

Loren: Thanks. (She kisses him)

Jake: Eddie and Loren wow us.

Eddie: Ready.

Loren: Let's rock.

Loren:

What we got to do right here is go back, back to the top.

I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
Eddie:  
Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singing in the shower  
Picking petals off the flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not? (Love me not)  
I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)

Loren:  
You give me that kind of something  
Want it all the time, need it everyday  
On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred  
Never get enough, I can't stay away

If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
The way you love me

Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping  
When you put your lips on mine  
And honey it ain't a question (q-question)  
Cause boy I know just what you like

So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper

So don't you worry, baby, you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me

I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
The way I love you  
Eddie:  
Uh, I make you feel so fine, I make you feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely,  
So you're sleeping in mine.  
You come and watch a movie with me,  
"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,  
Just come and move closer to me  
I got some feelings for you,  
I'm not gonna get bored of  
But baby you're an adventure

So let me come and explore you

So don't you worry, baby you got me

I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me  
Together:  
I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)

I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
The way I love you

The way I love you  
The way I love you, you, you, yeah

I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it  
The way I love you.

Jake: That was amazing guys.

Eddie: I still have to work on the music for my next song.

Jake: Ok then Loren you want to do another song.

Loren: Yeah let's do the one we wrote together.

Eddie: I love that one.

Jake: Then let's do it.

_[Eddie Rap]_  
I used to run base like Juan Pierre  
Now I run the bass hi hat and the snare  
I used to bag girls like Birkin Bags  
Now I bag B (_[Loren:]_ Boy you hurtin' that)  
Brooklyn Bay where they birthed me at  
Now I be everywhere, the nerve of rap  
The audacity to have me whipping curtains back  
Me and L, she about to sting  
Stand back

_Loren:_  
Baby seems like everywhere I go  
I see you, from your eyes, your smile  
It's like I breathe you, helplessly I reminisce  
Don't want to compare nobody to you

Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go  
Oh

Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu

Seeing things that I know can't be  
Am I dreaming? When I saw you walking past me  
Almost called your name  
Got a better glimpse and then I looked away  
It's like I'm losing it

Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go, oh

Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu

_[Eddie Rap]_  
Yes! Hova's flow so unusual  
Baby, girl you should already know  
It's H-O, light up the dro'  
'Cause you gon' need help tryna study my bounce, flow, blow  
What's the difference?  
One, you take in vein while the other you sniffin'  
It's still dough, po-po try to convict him  
That's a no-go  
My dough keep the scales tipping like 4-4's  
Like I'm from the H-O-U-S-T-O-N  
Blow, wind so Chicago of him  
Is he the best ever, that's the argu-a-ment  
I don't make the list, don't be mad at me  
I just make the hits, like a factory  
I'm just one-to-one, nothin' after me  
No Deja Vu, just me and my, Oh  
Together:  
Baby I can't go anywhere  
Without thinking that you're there  
Seems like you're everywhere, it's true  
Gotta be having Deja Vu  
'Cause in my mind I want you here  
Get on the next plane, I don't care  
Is it because I'm missing you  
That I'm having Deja Vu

Loren:  
Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go  
Whoo...

_Together:_  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu

Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Déjà Vu

Ryan: Damn you guys are good together.

Jake: Wow that is a super hit. Ok guys Loren had one more song and Eddie four more.

Loren: Yes I am almost done.

Eddie: See you tomorrow I am going home.

Loren: Bye.

**The Duran House**

Loren: I am so tired.

Eddie: Me too, well that is what you sign up for when you are a superstar.

Loren: So where are we going on our honeymoon.

Eddie: I was thinking we go to Caribbean.

Loren: That sounds amazing.

Eddie: So how is wedding planning going?

Loren: Great, Katy and my mom are doing most of the planning.

Eddie: Are you fine with that?

Loren: Yeah, with our bust schedule I wouldn't be able to do all the stuff they already have planned.

Eddie: Let's put some music. (He holds out his hand)

Loren: Let's dance. (She turns on you belong with me by Taylor swift)

Eddie: You are a good dancer. (Eddie spins her and dips)

Loren: You are too.

Eddie: I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.

Loren: I love you so much.

Eddie: I love you too Mrs. Duran.

**Thanks for reading everyone I know there are a lot of songs but I have to get the album done. Please review on this chapter more leddie and the family in tomorrow's chapter.**


	35. Family Dinners

**Hey guys so I am doing two chapters with some quotes from the show. So if you are a true Hollywood heights fan then you know what they are talking about. Check out links to amazing leddie videos. The song Loren sings is called Death of Me by Me I will put the full song in another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Song Recommendation: Pom-Poms by Jonas Brothers**

**Shout-Outs: love-liz96 and Lue2001.**

**The Mall**

Loren: Look those jeans are so cute.

Eddie: Babe we have been shopping for 2 hours.

Loren: OK we can go home.

Eddie: Thanks, right after I get a some pizza.

Loren: Fine.

**The Duran House**

**(Eddie playing guitar)**

We all need some time and space

To find what we are searching for

And in our hearts

There is that place

Full of promise and so much more

Loren: Eddie that was amazing.

Eddie: It's not done but it's something.

Loren: Well I love it.

Eddie: Play a new song for me.

Loren: Ok fine but only a sneak peek. (She grabs the guitar)

Open your eyes so I can see

Open your mouth so I can breath

Now I can see this love will be the death of me

So hold me tight

Every time we go to sleep at night

Without any fights

I want to feel your lips on mine forever

Just me and you together

Eddie: Amazing.

Loren: The song is finished.

Eddie: You should put it on the album.

Loren: Nah I will probably release it in between the tour.

Eddie: Ok.

Loren: So are you excited about the tour?

Eddie: Yes, the only sad part is I don't get to be with you the whole time.

Loren: Babe you have to learn to let go.

Eddie: HAHA Loren.

Loren: I am joking you know I am going to miss you.

Eddie: Good because for a second there I thought you wouldn't.

Loren: Come on let's go to my house.

Eddie: Is Nora making lasagna?

Loren: Yes she is.

Eddie: Say it.

Loren: No I am not going to say it now let's goes.

Eddie: You are going to say it one way or another tonight.

Loren: Whatever.

**The Tate House**

Nora: Hey guys.

Loren: Hey mom we are here for dinner.

Nora: Good I need someone to set the table.

Eddie: I'll do it.

Loren: Looks delicious mom. (She walks over and looks in the oven.)

Nora: Your father is on his way.

Loren: Yay a family dinner.

Eddie: Oh no what have I got dragged into. (He starts laughing)

Loren: Shut up Eddie.

Eddie: Sorry babe.

Loren: Come on let's eat.

Trent: Hey guys.

Loren: Daddy.

Trent: Hey sweetie. (He hugs her)

Eddie: She lit up like a kid in a chocolate factory.

Loren: Don't make fun.

Trent: I brought you a present.

Loren: What is it?

Trent: A heart locket.

Loren: Aw and it had my baby picture in it. Thanks dad.

Trent: No problem sweetie.

Eddie: How am I going to top that?

Loren: I have a huge rock on my finger.

Eddie: Oh right.

Nora: Eddie shut up and eats.

Eddie: Yes madam

Loren: Thanks mom. (She sits by Eddie)

Eddie: You know you love me. (He kisses her)

Loren: Eat your las-ag-na.

Eddie: Ha I told you.

Loren: You always have to be right.

Nora and Trent: Shut up and eat.

**Thanks for reading everyone hope you liked this chapter. Review Please!**


	36. Finished

**Hey guys sorry for the wait but I am still feeling a little sick. So this will be a short chapter sorry.**

**Song Recommendation: Fall by Jonas Brothers**

**Shout Outs: TO everyone because I love you all.**

**Recording Studio**

Ryan: One more song Eddie then we can leave.

Eddie: Finally, I am so tired.

Loren: It's all worth it babe.

Eddie: Let's do this.

Across the ocean, across the sea,  
Starting to forget the way you look at me now  
Over the mountains, across the sky,  
Need to see your face, I need to look in your eyes

Through the storm and through the clouds  
Bumps on the road and upside down now  
I know it's hard, babe, to sleep at night  
Don't you worry  
'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Through the sorrow, and the fights,  
Don't you worry  
'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

All alone, in my room  
Waiting for your phone call to come soon  
And for you, oh, I would walk a thousand miles,  
To be in your arms, holding my heart

Oh, I,  
Oh, I,  
I love you  
And everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Through the long nights  
And the bright lights  
Don't you worry  
'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

You know that I care for you  
I'll always be there for you  
I promise I will stay right here, yeah

I know that you want me too,  
Baby we can make it through anything  
'Cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Through the sorrow, and the fights,  
Don't you worry  
'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight  
Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight

Through the sorrow, and the fights,  
Don't you worry  
Everything's gonna be alright

Jake: That's a rap guys the albums are finished.

Ryan: Ok track list.

Eddie Track List

Biggest Fan , Just that girl, New classic, Pretty Brown Eyes, Awake all night, Simply Amazing, You found me, Mirrors, I do, Chloe, Be alright, Boyfriend, I'm in Love with a girl.

Loren's Track List

Fearless, Rule The World, Jar of Hearts, Tonight, LaLa Land, Cold as you, New classic, Heart Attack, Come and Get it, Infinite, Blind, The Way, When You're Gone, Déjà vu, .

Eddie: Finally we are done.

Loren: Ok well bye Ryan see you in Hawaii.

Ryan: Bye.

**The Duran House**

Eddie: Finally we can rest.

Loren: I know I feel like I summer vacation isn't a vacation it's just summer.

Eddie: I feel ya.

Loren: So what do you want to do?

Eddie: Lay here on the bed with my finance and sleep.

Loren: Ok. (She leans up and kisses him)

Eddie: I love you.

Loren: I love you too.

**I know boring but I had to close out of the album recording. Anyway, more leddie to come next chapter. **

**Love ya**


	37. Party

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating yesterday. So if you guys haven't listened to the new demi lovato album u really should it is amazing. I am going to have Loren sing a few songs off of the album. I may even do a few covers on YouTube of them. Anyway, here is a new chapter and the more review's I get I will PM you a preview of the next chapter.**

**Song Recommendation: In Case by Demi Lovato**

**Shout Outs: littlespankie, lessin, Guest, .9, Carline1998, Chloe2009, love-liz96, Lue2001.**

**The Duran House**

Eddie: What's up everyone?

Tyler: Hey bro.

Katy: Family meeting.

Max: Yeah we all need to talk.

Eddie: Ok is everything ok?

Katy: Just fine honey.

Eddie: I am going to call Loren.

Katy: No, just us I want talk to you.

Eddie: Ok fine I am going to tell Loren anyway.

Tyler: I am going to tell Amanda too so why couldn't they come.

Max: Guys, listen.

Katy: Well me and max are leaving on vacation tomorrow. So just make sure you lock the house when you leave everyday and don't have any big parties.

Eddie: So we can have a party.

Tyler: Awesome I am thinking we have a big pool party.

Eddie: I know we can have a whole bunch of beer.

Max: Oh man now I kind of want to stay.

Katy: Just don't trash the house.

Eddie: Oh wait a sec Loren's birthday is on Wednesday we have to get birthday stuff.

Tyler: Better a surprise party.

Eddie: I like the way you think but it has to be a secret Loren is always finding out things.

Tyler: Ok, top secret don't let her pry it out of you either.

Max: Now I feel bad we want be there.

Katy: I'll get the party supplies because I know you guys don't know what to get.

Eddie and Tyler: Thanks Mom.

Tyler: Now gifts.

Eddie: I already got her one.

Tyler: Let me see it.

(Eddie shows Tyler a diamond bracelet with an engraving on the back forever and Always.)

Tyler: Fancy, he is going to love it.

Eddie: What did you get?

Tyler: Something any girl would want I heard Allison and Lo talking about how much they wanted it.

Eddie: What is it ty?

Tyler: Shoes.

Eddie: No really you are going to top my gift. She has been talking about those for days now.

Tyler: I saw the runway show with Amanda and she called her model friend and got Loren a pair.

Eddie: You are a horrible brother.

Tyler: I know. (He starts laughing)

**Allison's House**

Allison: What are you doing for your birthday?

Loren: I don't know.

Mel: More important what is Eddie going to get you.

Loren: I think he forgot about it.

Allison: He better not have.

Mel: I say you go over there and see if he did.

Loren: I am best at finding out things.

Allison: Go.

Loren: Ok.

(She leaves)

Allison: Did you guys get the text Eddie sent?

Ashley: Yes.

Mel: Yeah he is so great.

Allison: Girls we have a surprise party to plan.

Kim: Yay.

**The Duran House**

Loren: Babe you here?

Eddie: Hey I thought you were hanging out with the girls.

Loren: Yeah but I missed you.

Eddie: Oh ok. (He kisses her)

Loren: So what do you have planned on your schedule Wednesday.

Eddie: Nothing just going to write songs.

Loren: Oh ok so nothing important happening on that day.

Eddie: Nothing at all, wait is it our anniversary.

Loren: No that's two month from now.

Eddie: Oh right.

Loren: You want to hang out today?

Eddie: Nah I am busy so bye.

Loren: Ok. (She kisses him)

Eddie: Love you.

Loren: Love you too.

(I can't believe he forgot my birthday. I am going to kill him.)

**Thanks for reading everyone, Loren thinks Eddie for got her birthday don't worry Loren want find out anything. Review Please!**


	38. HAPPY BIRTHDAY

**Hey everybody new chapter just for you.**

**Song Recommendation: Nightingale by Demi Lovato**

**Tate House**

Loren: Eddie forgot my birthday.

Nora: I am sure he didn't honey.

Trent: I am sure he just wanted you to think that.

Loren: Eddie would never lie about that.

Nora: Honey people forget things but you know he loves you.

Loren: You're right.

(She goes upstairs changes into her swimsuit and shorts and puts her flip-flops on)

**The Duran House**

Eddie: She has no clue.

Tyler: This is going to be awesome.

Mel: I know she is going to freak out when she sees this.

Allison: She is here.

Eddie: Hide. (Everyone hides and cuts the lights out)

Loren: Eddie are you here? Why is the lights out? (She turns them on)

Everyone: Surprise Happy Birthday Loren.

Loren: Oh my god this is amazing.

Eddie: Happy Birthday Babe. (He kisses her)

Loren: You scared the hell out of me. (She hit his arm)

Eddie: Ow sorry.

Loren: Thanks everyone.

Allison: I am surprised you didn't find out.

Loren: I thought Eddie forgot.

Eddie: Never, we just had to keep it a secret.

Loren: Well thanks so much come on let's party.

(They start dancing to Here's to never growing up)

Eddie: Presents.

Loren: Yay I love presents.

Eddie: Mine first. (He gives it to her)

Loren: Aw I love it. (She kisses him)

Tyler: My turn.

Loren: A bag and something heavy. (She opens it and screams) Oh my god ty thank you so much. (She hugs him)

Tyler: No problem.

Loren: You are amazing where did you get them?

Tyler: Amanda called some friends and got them.

Loren: Thanks so much I love them.

Eddie: I knew it.

Loren: What?

Eddie: You love it better than mine.

Loren: No.

Eddie: You do well I got something else too. (He brings out a little yorkie dog)

Loren: Aw she is so cute.

Tyler: Oh really a dog.

Eddie: Who's the best now?

Loren: You babe thank you.

Allison: Ok my turn this is from all of us. (She pulls out tickets)

Loren: OMG JONAS.

Mel: Hell Yea.

Allison: We know you love them.

Loren: Remember when I wanted to marry nick.

Mel: You still do.

Loren: So true.

Eddie: Hey what about me.

Loren: I love you.

Allison: Nice Lo.

Loren: Nick is so hot though I can't help it.

Eddie: Fine but you are my finance.

Loren: I know you are so jealous. (She kisses him)

Eddie: Maybe.

(She starts laughing)

Loren: I am just joking that's what you get for making me think you forgot my birthday.

Eddie: You are so evil.

Loren: It called revenge babe.

Eddie: Come on let's dance. (He spins her around)

Loren: Ok. (She giggles)

**Short I know I hope you still like me. Review Please!**


	39. After Party

**Hey everybody I know it's like late I usually update in the mornings. I wasn't going to update today but a guest review wanted an update so I did. Enjoy!**

**Song Recommendation: A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope**

**The Duran House (after the party)**

Loren: I can't believe you guys through me a surprise party.

Eddie: Anything for my fiancé.

Tyler: Guys this Amanda.

Amanda: Hi nice to meet you I am a big fan.

Loren: Thanks so much for the shoes.

Amanda: You welcome you are like family already.

Eddie: If that's the case you and Loren will get along really well.

Allison: That is why we are all going to see Jonas.

Amanda: I didn't know I was invited.

Loren: Of course you are.

Amanda: Ok, I got some new tops that the designer gave me after my photo shoots. We can wear them to the concert.

Allison: Yay Mandy you're the best.

Loren: Come on you guys want to come to my house for a sleepover.

Mel: Totally.

Kim: Awesome.

Tyler: You going too.

Amanda: Yeah. (She kisses him)

Eddie: Aw babe I wanted to spend time with you.

Loren: 1 hour that will give the girls time to get their stuff.

Allison: Sounds good.

Tyler: See you later guys.

(Everyone Leaves)

Eddie: Finally we are alone. (He crashes his lips on to hers pick her up and she wraps her legs around his waist and they walk upstairs)

**30 min Later**

Loren: I have to go babe.

Eddie: I know.

Loren: Tomorrow we can have our own sleep over.

Eddie: I like the sound of that.

Loren: I bet you do. (He kisses her she flips him over so that she is on top.)

Eddie: I wish you didn't have to go.

Loren: Well if you let me go maybe I will bring something to our sleep over.

Eddie: Is it something sexy.

Loren: Yes.

Eddie: Then get up you have to go.

(She starts laughing)

**The Tate House**

Amanda: Sorry I am late me and Tyler were…

Allison: I know what you were doing you and Loren.

Mel: Dirty Dirty.

Amanda and Loren: Shut up Mel.

(They all start laughing)

Loren: Come on get the popcorn and the movies out.

Allison: Let's watch twilight.

Mel: So we can all cry and miss our boyfriends.

Amanda: First season of vampire diaries.

Allison: I like the way you think.

Loren: I love Stefan and Elena's first kiss it is so sweet.

Kim: I know I was crying when they broke up.

Loren: Elena is going to go back to Stefan.

Amanda: I know, Stefan is her epic love and he was there for her.

Mel: Let's stop talking at watch.

**The Next Morning**

(Loren puts on her jean mini skirt, Red halter top, white sandals, her hair down and straight.)

Loren: Come on girls wake up.

Allison: Ugh why.

Loren: Fine I am going over to Eddie's tells everyone breakfast is in the fridge.

Allison: KK.

**The Duran House**

Eddie: What are you doing here so early? (Eddie was still shirtless in his sweats)

Loren: I came to see you.

Eddie: I love you.

Loren: I love you too want some breakfast?

Eddie: Yes please you know I can't cook.

Loren: Oh I know. (She kisses him)

**Thanks for reading everyone it would be longer but there is a tornado warning where I live so I need to shut the computer off. Please Review!**


	40. Storm

**Hey everyone thank god no tornado but it is still pouring down raining. Well let's take the storm to leddie. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Song Reconmedation: When I was your man by Bruno mars **

**Duran House**

**(Lighting and Thunder)**

Loren: What and the hell was that?

Eddie: I think there is a storm.

Loren: I hate storms.

Eddie: I don't we get to cuddle up in blankets and drink hot chocolate.

Loren: That sounds nice. (She kisses him)

(Thunder) (Loren pulls away)

Eddie: What's wrong?

Loren: Turn on the news.

Eddie: But you have the remote.

Loren: Don't be a smart ass.

Eddie: sorry.

Loren: It hardly ever rains in LA.

Eddie: I know this is unusual.

Loren: Come on let's go to your room.

Eddie: and do what?

Loren: I like your TV better its bigger.

Eddie: Fine princess. (She hits him on the arm.)

**Upstairs **

Loren I am no scared.

Eddie: yes you are.

Loren: No I am not.

Eddie: You are holding onto me for dear life. Don't worry I will protect you.

Loren: aw you are so sweet. (She kisses him)

Eddie: Let's call everyone make sure they are ok.

(The power shuts off)

Eddie: Damn, get the flashlights babe.

Loren: OK.

(They turn on their cell phone lights)

Eddie: I am going to call Tyler and Ian.

Loren: I'll call the girls. (She hands him a flashlight)

(Loren calls the girl on three way)

Allison: Lo is that you?

Loren: Yeah are you guys ok.

Kim: Yeah thank god we are all together.

Allison: I was about to call you to come over.

Mel: I am with Ian at my house.

Ashley: I am at alli's.

Loren: Ok well get your flashlights and try not to break anything.

Allison: Ok bye.

(Loren hangs up)

Eddie: Tyler and Amanda are at home and safe. Ian is with Mel.

Loren: OH my mom.

(She calls Nora)

Nora: Loren is you ok?

Loren: Yeah I am fine I am still at Eddie's.

Nora: Ok good.

Loren: Where's dad?

Nora: He is here with me.

Trent: Hey sweetie.

Loren: Hey.

Trent: You and Eddie stay safe we will see you tomorrow.

Loren: OK bye Love you guys.

Nora and Trent: Love you too.

(She hangs up)

Loren: Mom and dad are fine.

Eddie: Come on let's go get some food.

Loren: Eddie we can't put anything in the microwave.

Eddie: Yeah we can I am going to get the generator out of the garage.

Loren: You want pizza pockets or wings.

Eddie: Both.

Loren: Ok.

(Few Min later)

Eddie: These are so good. (He pops a pizza pocket in his mouth)

Loren: We should have tried to get the power on instead of feeding our faces.

Eddie: We can light the fireplace make smores.

Loren: Delicious.

Eddie: I love spending time with you.

Loren: I like spending time with you too.

Eddie: So honeymoon where are we going because I can't wait to get away with you.

Loren: I was thinking the Bahamas because we are already going to Hawaii next week.

Eddie: That is why I love you.

Loren: I love you too.

**Thanks for reading everyone so next chapter is Hawaii. Please Review!**


	41. Hawaii

**Hey everyone thanks for refollowing you guys are amazing. I am really trying to hit a hundred views. I have decided there are only 15 to 20 more chapters for this story. So in the summer I can work on my other stories and make new ones. I hope you guys will check out the stuff for summer and still follow me after this story ends. Love you all!**

**Song Recommendation: Thought of You by Justin Bieber **

**The Duran House**

Loren: Eddie wakes up? (She kisses him and he doesn't wake up) Eddie wake up please (She hits his a face)

Eddie: What is going on?

Loren: Why didn't you wake up?

Eddie: I always fall into a deep sleep when it rains sorry.

Loren: I thought you were in a coma.

Eddie: Oh sorry come on let's go see if everyone is ok.

Loren: Ok. (She puts on a yellow sundress with butterflies and pink sandals.) (Eddie puts on a white tee and shorts and flips flops)

**Allison's House**

Allison: Hey guys.

Mel: Oh hey Lo.

Loren: Hey guys you guys excited for Hawaii.

Allison: Yeah totally excited.

Ashley: Aid is coming too her family was already planning to go.

Loren: Yay this is going to be so fun.

Eddie: Tyler and Amanda are coming too.

Kim: Best trip ever.

Loren: I know, so wedding details ladies.

Mel: After our trip lo take a break.

Loren: Ok fine alli did you get the bridal magazines.

Allison: Yes and circled the ones you would look best in.

Loren: You're the best.

Eddie: Are the guys here?

Allison: Look at you try to escape, there in the kitchen but aren't you going to give us any input on what you want in the wedding.

Eddie: Oh no Loren's the bride she makes all the decisions. (He walks into the house)

Loren: In that case I want everything doves flying I say we even try to get celebrities to come.

Allison: I already did I sent the invites and people responded. They will definitely be there.

Loren: I was just joking.

Allison: Loren you are a celeb too, people talk about you guys everywhere. There are paparazzi outside right now if you haven't noticed.

Mel: We are going to have to get body guards for the wedding. Really cute ones too.

Loren: Ryan gosling quality I got you.

Mel: You know me so well.

Ashley: Who's packed for the trip?

Kim: I did.

Loren: I bought some really cute swimsuits.

Allison: Me too.

**3 days later**

Loren: Let's get checked in.

Allison: We are in Hawaii guys this is so exciting.

Mel: I know.

(Loren and Eddie's Room)

Eddie: I am going surfing.

Loren: Ok I'll be on the beach. (She puts on her blue bikini, blue shorts, white lace crop top, flip-flops, sunglasses)

**The Beach**

Allison: I think I might move here.

Loren: Me too.

Mel: I third that.

(To Eddie)

Girl: Hi you are really good.

Eddie: Thanks.

Girl: I am Madison.

Eddie: I am Eddie. (They shake hands)

Madison: You are really cute want to go out sometime.

Eddie: Sorry I am engaged.

Madison: Oh my god I am so sorry.

Eddie: its ok you didn't know.

Loren: Hey babe. (She kisses him)

Eddie: Hey.

Loren: That wave almost took you out.

Eddie: You are not even into surfing.

Loren: You're right I just like starring at your abs. (She says dramatically)

Eddie: Oh sorry, Madison this is Loren my fiancé.

Madison: Hi. (She and Loren shake hands)

Loren: Hi I think I know you from somewhere.

Madison: What's your last name?

Loren: Tate.

Madison: Oh my gosh lo it has been forever. (She hugs her)

Loren: I know like 15 years.

Madison: You look amazing superstar and you are engaged congrats.

Loren: Thanks, so what brings you here?

Madison: Family vacation.

Loren: I am here on vacation with my friends.

Madison: Is Mel here?

Loren: Yeah over there.

Eddie: I am lost.

Loren: Me and Madison went to kindergarten together me Mel and her were all friends.

Madison: Hey Mel. (She screams across the beach)

Mel: Oh my gosh mads. (She screams back louder and runs over)

Madison: It's been forever I missed you guys.

Mel: We missed you too.

(Everyone comes over)

Kim: Mads it is so good to see you.

Ashley: Can we get a hug? (She hugs her)

Madison: Alli hey you haven't called me yet.

Allison: I have been busy. Sorry. (She hugs her)

Loren: You guys know each other.

Allison: She used to go to my old school before I came to yours.

Loren: Oh well since a group of friends reunited I think it calls for a drink.

Allison: Vodka on me.

Eddie: I will see guys late going to catch up with the guys.

Loren: K, bye. (She kisses him)

**Thanks for reading everyone hope you liked this chapter. Review Please!**


	42. Spend Time WIth You

**Hey everyone so I am sorry about not updating in days. I have been really busy with school coming to an end but sorry again for not even telling you guys. So here is a new chapter and please help me hit hundred views.**

**Song Recommendation: Enchanted by Taylor Swift**

**Shout-outs: To everyone I love you all so much.**

**The Hotel**

Loren: This is the best trip ever.

Eddie: It's ok.

Loren: What's wrong with it?

Eddie: It's just I haven't been able to spend any time with you.

Loren: I have been busy.

Eddie: Yeah with your friends you guys have been inseparable since you saw Madison. We guys wanted to spend time with our girlfriends and fiancée.

Loren: Well it's not my fault that I want to spend time with a friend.

Eddie: Fine, do what you want.

Loren: Eddie waits… (He slams the door)

(She calls the girls.)

Loren: Girls we have a problem.

Allison: Oh I know.

Mel: What just happened?

Amanda: I think our boyfriends are mad at us

Ashley: Well we have been hanging out a lot.

Madison: Guys go spend time with them you came on this vacation with them not me.

Kim: I feel terrible.

Loren: I know me too.

Mel: We need to find them and apologize.

Allison: Ok, text everyone if you find anyone of them.

Loren: K, bye.

**The Beach**

Loren texts

"I see Eddie about to go surfing and Tyler, Justin and mike and the other Justin, Ian at the bar."

Everyone responds

"K thanks."

(Eddie walking on the beach)

Loren: Hey babe.

Eddie: Hey.

Loren: I am sorry about not spending time with you please don't be mad at me.

Eddie: I am not mad.

Loren: Well you look like you are. (She grabs his hand)

Eddie: I forgive you.

Loren: Good, I hate fighting. (Eddie pulls her close and kisses her)

Eddie: Now, I am going to teach you how to surf.

Loren: Oh no I am horrible.

Eddie: Come on.

Loren: Let's try something else like snorkeling.

Eddie: Fine.

Loren texting

"How is boyfriend apologizing going?"

Everyone. "Forgiven"

**3 hours later at a party**

Eddie: Hey everyone so here is a new song off my album. This is for my beautiful fiancée I love you babe.

This girl she came 'round  
The corner, looking like a model  
Magazine figure, she was shaped like a bottle  
Long straight hair, she was fly as a bird  
First time ever I was lost for words

Felt so right, couldn't be wrong  
Love at first sight if that exists at all  
I couldn't move, felt like I was stuck  
And then baby girl looked up

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
Watcha doin' later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?  
And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
Watcha doin' later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?

(Go to sleep, wake up.  
You're pretty with no makeup.  
Go to sleep, wake up.  
You're pretty with.)

This girl she was a lil hottie,  
She know she got it  
Came from the city so she loves to party  
The JT song that can move that body  
She dancing all night long

Cause I can tell that she was a wild one  
That's why I was shy at first,  
But I finally worked up the nerve

And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
Watcha doin' later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?  
And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
Watcha doin' later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you  
Spend a little little little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Like hey hey little pretty brown eyes  
Don't you ever be looking at them other guys  
'Cause ain't never had a surfer like me  
Start swimming over here and ride my wave  
'Cause I see that you party like there's no tomorrow  
Let's leave the party, I'll grab my guitar  
I got the keys, so jump in my car  
Sit back relax, LA's kinda far

Hey there pretty brown eyes  
Watcha doin' later tonight?  
Would you mind if I spend time with you?  
And I said hey there pretty brown eyes  
Watcha doin' later tonight?  
would you mind if I spend time with you?

Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you  
Spend a little little little bit of time with you  
Spend a little bit, a little bit of time with you

Ohh-oh-oh-oh

Eddie: Thank you everyone. (Everyone cheers)

Loren: That was amazing.

Eddie: Thank you. (He spins her around and kisses her)

Loren: I love you so much.

Eddie: I love you too.

**Thanks for reading new update on Monday. Review please they help me write faster. Love you all.**

**XoXo**

**Layla**


	43. Dancing Sexy

**Hey everyone I just hit 100 reviews I am so happy this sequel is doing better than the original story. So over the summer I am working on a brand new leddie story it is not a sequel to this one but it is going to foward about 2 years into the future where leddie has kids and are married . Please look out for that story.**

**Song recommendation: Really don't care by Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd **

**Duran House**

Loren: Finally we are home.

Eddie: I know but that trip was amazing.

Loren: I know I bet our honeymoon is going to be even better.

Eddie: Hmm I got a while lot planned for then.

Loren: Like what?

Eddie: Like this. (He picks her up and starts kissing her.)

**Tate House**

Nora: Ugh our babes are growing up .

Katy: I know pretty soon the are going to be married and graduated.

Trent: I am just glad I can be here to see her grow up.

Nora: I am glad you are here too she really needs her dad I know she would have been sad If you weren't here to walk her down the aisle.

Max: They are going to be super busy with graduating the wedding and the tour.

Nora: Yeah but they always seem to have time and mange that really well.

Katy: You're right.

**Duran House**

Loren: Come on stop it. (He kisses her neck)

Eddie: Fine.

Loren: We have to meet with Jake.

Eddie: Ugh why?

Loren: Album details babe now let's go.

Eddie: Fine let me get dressed.

(Loren puts on a mini white and pink strip dress, white sandals.)

(Eddie puts on jeans and a blue t-shirt.)

**Jake's Office**

Jake: Hey guys.

Eddie: Sup Jake.

Loren: Hey. (She hugs him)

Jake: So how was Hawaii?

Loren: Amazing we had a lot of fun.

Jake: And a lot of time on the beach.

Loren: Ha yeah I got a tan.

Eddie: Hey she is mine.

Loren: So album details?

Jake: The name of the album.

Loren: Dancing Sexy.

Jake: That is great.

Eddie: Other Side.

Jake: Good.

Loren: Yeah I wanted to add a song.

Eddie: I didn't know you were writing.

Loren: I am always writing.

Jake: Well let's head to the studio Ryan is already there.

**Recording Studio**

Ryan: Hey what are you guys doing here?

Loren: I wanted to add another song I hope you don't mind.

Ryan: Oh no it's fine.

Loren: Great, ok I am going to like talk at say a few words then it's going to be really dancy.

Eddie: You are going to sound great.

Jake: Ok, let's do this.

Loren: Ready.

(Talking) Me and you have been through a lot and I feel like the future with you is going to be amazing.

(Song)

Hey Hey Oh

Me and you baby

We about to hit the club

Dancing all night

Let's go baby

(Chorus)

Wrap your hands around

My waist pull me in close

Move to the beat and rock with me

Tonight we'll be dancing sexy

I'll grab my girls you grab the boys

We'll be dancing until the night ends

Babe you will always be mine

Together were unstoppable

I know anything is possible

(Chorus)

So wrap your hands around

My waist pull me in close

Move to the beat and rock with me

Tonight we'll be dancing sexy

Oh Oh babe

Me and you

Dancing Sexy

Eddie: That was amazing babe.

Loren: Thanks.

Jake: Ok we need to realese this song your first single.

Loren: Ahh I am so excited.

Jake: You guys are free to go.

Eddie: Alrighty.

Loren: Bye Ryan thanks.

Ryan: Bye lo u welcome.

**Allison's House**

Allison: Hey guys what bring you here?

Loren: Nothing just wanted to tell that the album is finished.

Allison: Ahh is it available for pre-order.

Loren: Yes and I just added a new song on there.

Eddie: It is really good do you have any food?

Allison: Yeah some sandwich's on the counter.

Eddie: Thanks.

Mel: Did I just here that the album is finished?

Loren: Yes.

Mel: We have to get it. (They pull out there cellphones)

**The Duran House**

Max: Hey superstars.

Loren: Hey max.

Katy: You guys want some dinner?

Eddie: Yes please I haven't eaten all day.

Loren: Yes, you did you practically ate Allison's food.

Eddie: I am still hungry what did you make ma?

Katy: Spaghetti, rolls and salad.

Loren: Yum.

Nora: Hey honey.

Loren: You joining us.

Nora: Yeah we were all talking and decided to stay for dinner.

Trent: Hey sweetie.

Loren: Hey dad. (She hugs him)

Eddie: Well let's eat. (He pulls out Loren's chair and pecks her on the cheek.)

**Thanks for reading everyone the song is called dancing sexy by me. I wrote it just for this chapter. Hope you like it and let's try and hit 200 views. Review please!**


	44. Friends Graduating

**Hey everyone so I finished the first chapter of my new story I told you about. Review and I will tell you the title of the story. If you help me get 120 reviews I will give you a sneak peak of the first chapter. I love you all enjoy this chapter! I am going to forward the summer and have them getting ready for graduation. Only about 10 more chapters left of this story so I have to speed it up. I hope you like the new way of writing.**

**Eddie's Dorm**

"Babe I am so excited." Loren says jumping on Eddie's bed.

"Can you stop jumping you are going to make me puke?" Eddie says lying on the bed that Loren has been jumping on for 10 min straight.

"Sorry." She falls on top of him and kisses him lightly.

"I am excited about graduating too." Eddie says as he wraps his arms around Loren's waist.

"I am glad our moms are finishing up the last few wedding details."

"Yeah, I can't wait to be married to you." Eddie says as he pulls her into a passionate kiss.

"Come on we have to get ready for aid's pre graduation party." She gets up and goes through her bag.

Loren puts on a jean mini skirt and a blue glitter tank top, white pumps and curls her long her hair that is almost to her waist.

Eddie puts on white jeans and a blue button up shirt, white sneakers.

"You look amazing." Eddie spins Loren around.

"Thanks." Loren says and kisses him on the cheek.

**The Sorority House**

"Damn Loren you look hot." Mel says.

"Thanks Mel you look amazing too." Loren says to Mel looking at her read dress that had pink flowers all over it.

"Thanks." Mel says looking for Ian.

"I am excited for the wedding aren't you." Loren says with a huge smile.

"Totally, it is going to be so fun I can't believe we are graduating." Mel says.

"Hey ladies you look amazing." Aid says.

"You do too." Loren says.

"So where is that hot fiancée of yours?" Allison asks.

"Probably eating all the food." Loren says laughing.

"Come on let's go dance." Mel loops her arms with the girls.

To the guys

"WE are so lucky." Eddie says as they all look at the girl dancing.

"I know we are all soon to be married men." Ian says.

"We are all graduating together I mean after all these years we all still friends." Justin says.

"Dude we have been friends since kindergarten we all have an unbreakable bond." Mike says.

"Cheers to best friends." Eddie says as they raise their drinks.

**Back in LA the Duran House**

"Finally we are finished everything is planned." Katy says.

"Yeah, one more week and they are married." Nora says.

"Going on tour too, at least they are going to live in LA." Max says.

"Aw I am going to miss them." Katy says getting emotional.

"Katy save the tears for the wedding." Nora says.

"Yeah." Katy says.

**Back to Party**

"Is there room for one more?" Amanda says walking up to the girls.

"Amanda ahh I can't believe you came." Loren says.

"I wouldn't miss the future Mrs. Duran graduation." Amanda says hugging her.

"Is my brother in law here too?" Loren asks.

"Yeah over there with the guys." Amanda says.

The guys

"Ty big brother what's up." Eddie says hugging him.

"I couldn't miss my little brother's graduation." Tyler says.

"Aw thanks for coming." Eddie says smiling.

"So since I am already married I want to give you some advice." Tyler says.

"Married." Eddie says surprised.

"Yeah, me and Amanda got married in Paris last week." Tyler says.

"You should have told us we would have come." Eddie says.

"Nah Amanda wanted to have a private ceremony."

"Oh well she is the bride." Eddie says.

Back to the girls

"What is that?" Loren looked at the wedding band on Amanda's finger.

"ME and Tyler got married in Paris." Amanda says happily.

"Aw really that is so romantic." Loren says.

"I didn't want like a big huge wedding."

"Yeah both of our wedding would be a lot of work, I am so happy for you guys." Loren says.

"Thanks, we both Duran's officially." Amanda says as she hugs her.

"Yeah I am soon to be." Loren says smiling.

**Back at Eddie's Dorm after the party**

"That was a fun party can you believe that ty and Mandy got married." Loren says.

"I know right but it was really romantic they got married in Paris." Eddie says as he lies in bed next to Loren.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Duran too." Loren says as she leans over and kisses him.

"Me too beautiful." Eddie says as he pulls her close and she lays her head on his chest.

**Thanks for reading everyone. Please review!**


	45. Graduation

**Hey everyone I am working on writing the second chapter for the new chapter. Since you guys have been reviewing and are amazing. The new story is going to be called Love & Music so I hope you check it out. I should be done with this story by the first week of June I hope I am.**

**Song Recommendation: I Will Be by Avril Lavgine**

**Shout- Out's: Chloe2009, hhfan13, .9, Guest, love-liz96. Thanks for reviewing guys love you all.**

**Sorority House**

"I am going for a run guys." Loren says she changes into her running shorts, tank-top, and her running jacket and sneakers.

"Ok, see you later remember we have graduation at 5." Allison says.

"How can I forget." Loren says and walks out of the door.

**30 min Later at Eddie's Dorm **

"Hey babe are you here?" Loren asks and she sees Eddie in the bed still sleep.

"Eddie, wake up" Loren shakes him then kisses him.

"Morning, why do you have on your running clothes?" Eddie asks in his raspy voice.

"Cause I just went running now get up sleepy head we have class and I have to go back home and get dress." Loren says she kisses him and puts her ear buds back in and ran out the door.

"Ugh, why?" Eddie says to himself falling back on his bed tired.

**Sorority House**

"Hey we are going to be late." Allison says handing her a bagel.

"I know I will be quick." Loren runs upstairs showers brushes out her long hair puts on black mini skirt and white blouse with lace, her black sandals.

Loren runs downstairs.

"You look cute and you are really fast." Mel says.

"Being on tour last year you learn how to be fast changing between shows." Loren says she grabs her black messenger bag and stuffs her books in.

"Come on let's go." Allison says they all walk out and get in their cars and speed off.

**After Class at a Café**

"Hey I didn't see you in class today." Eddie says walking in and sitting down.

"I have AP French then so I quit that class." Loren says and kisses him.

"Aw, well I missed you." Eddie says.

"I missed you too."

They order and eat.

**30 min Later**

"I have to go get ready." Loren says sadly.

"Me too." Eddie says and he kisses her.

"See you at graduation." Loren says.

"I'll save you a seat." Eddie says.

**Sorority House**

"Today has been busy." Loren says going through her closet with Allison.

"For me too." she puts on her blue mini dress with a black belt and some blue pumps.

"I think I found the perfect dress." Loren pulls out a cream colored sleeveless dress tight at the top and flowing at the bottom comes above her knee with a layer of lace that goes over the entire dress. She pairs it with black pumps, curls her hair and put half up in a ponytail and puts on her graduation gown and cap on.

"Perfect, you look amazing and perfect dress for the after party." Mel says.

"Let's go graduate." Loren says excitedly.

**Graduation**

Loren goes over and sits by Eddie and gives him a kiss.

"Welcome graduates these years have been great and a wonderful learning experience for everyone. We are here today with friends and family to congratulate and celebrate the future of everyone." A woman says and everyone cheers.

They start announcing they names of the students.

Allison Hastings

Ashley Montgomery

Adrianna Masters

Eddie Duran

Melissa Sanders

Kim Anderson

Loren Tate

After graduation.

"WE graduated." Loren says wrapping her arms around Eddie's neck kissing him passionately.

"I know." He kisses her back.

"Uh... can we hug you now?" Max says.

"Oh hey max." Loren says laughing and she hugs him.

"Congrats guys." Katy hugs them both.

"My little girl all grown up." Nora hugs Loren.

"Can I get a hug?" Trent says.

"Of course." She hugs him tight.

"Well let's get a picture." Katy pulls out the camera and alli, Mel, Kim, Ashley, Ian, Justin, mike all come over the get in the picture.

"Smile Everyone." she snaps the picture.

"I will see you late guys we have an after party to go to." Loren says.

"Ok, have fun we are going to stay until tomorrow so we can help you get all your stuff." Nora says.

"Ok, bye." Loren says waving.

**After Party**

"Hey everyone so this is a new song I wrote a long time ago. I hope you like it." Loren says.

I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time  
Know there was something that, meant something that I left behind  
When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets  
Leave something to remember, so they won't forget

I was here  
I lived, I loved  
I was here  
I did, I've done everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here

I want to say I lived each day, until I died  
And know that I meant something in, somebody's life  
The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave  
That I made a difference, and this world will see

I was here  
I lived, I loved  
I was here  
I did, I've done everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here  
I lived, I loved  
I was here  
I did, I've done everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here

I just want them to know  
That I gave my all, did my best  
Brought someone some happiness  
Left this world a little better just because

I was here

I was here  
I lived, I loved  
I was here  
I did, I've done everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I wanna leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here  
I lived (I lived), I loved  
I was here  
I did (I did), I've done  
I was here  
I lived (I lived), I loved (I loved)  
I was here (oh)  
I did, I've done

I was here

"Thanks everyone Congrats!" Everyone cheers.

"I am so proud of you babe." Eddie says and kisses Loren.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**I hope you liked that chapter everyone. Please Review!**

**XOXO**

**Layla**


	46. Home

**Hey guys been super busy sorry for the wait. Going to try and make this one long. **

**Sorority House**

"Damn there is a lot of stuff here." Eddie says.

"We were here for a long time." Allison says.

"Let's get all this stuff into the moving trucks." Max says he starts taking the boxes outside.

"Where is Loren?" Eddie says.

"Upstairs." Mel says.

**Upstairs**

"Hey babe are you in here." Eddie says.

"Yeah right here." She says putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Come on get dress we have a bunch of stuff to move." Eddie says kissing her.

"OK." Loren puts on her white jean short shorts, a baby tee that says California Girls Do It Better, and some white sandals.

**Airport**

Loren and Eddie are getting trampled over by paparazzi.

"Get the hell away from us." Eddie says angrily.

"Look there is Justin Bieber." Loren says so they can get away.

"What took you guys so long?" Katy says.

"Paparazzi, mom that's what." Eddie says frustrated.

"How did you get away?" Allison asks.

"Justin Bieber." Loren says.

"What, where?" Allison says getting up.

"We tricked them alli." Loren says giggling.

"Oh." She starts laughing.

"The plane is ready." Trent says.

"Finally we can go home." Eddie says grabbing Loren's hand and their suitcases.

**On the plane**

"Ok, so the wedding guys all the details are finished." Nora says.

"Oh, thanks god you guys are life savers." Loren says.

"The invitations are mailed all you have to do is put on a dress and makeup." Katy says.

"I can't believe I am getting married next week." Loren says.

"I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Duran." Eddie says as he kisses her.

**The Duran House**

"Feels so good to be home." Eddie says falling on the couch.

"I know." Loren says lying next to him.

Loren phone starts ringing

"Hello"

"Hey princess." A voice says.

"Hey Ryan what's up?"

"I was wondering if you are free tonight."

"Yeah I am."

"Cool, want to go for a night out?"

"Yeah, sure pick me up at 8."

"K, bye."

"Bye."

She hangs up.

"Who was that?" Eddie asks.

"Ryan, he was asking if I wanted to go for a night out." Loren says.

"Why?"

"I don't know I guess I'll find out." Loren says getting up.

"Maybe he was asking you out." Eddie says.

"Ryan is not that type of guy Eddie plus he has a girlfriend. I'll see you later ok." Loren kisses him.

"Bye, have fun." Eddie says.

**The Tate House**

Loren goes up stairs and get ready she puts on a red one strap mini dress with black pumps her hair down in curls. She puts on smoky eye shadow and red lipstick.

"You look amazing, you going out with Eddie?" Nora asks.

"No, Ryan." Loren says.

"Oh, ok well have fun." Nora says.

Doorbell

"Hey lo you look amazing." Ryan says.

"Thanks."

"Let's go." Ryan holds out his arm.

**I know really short chapter but I left you hanging. What is going on with Ryan? Why does he want to go out with Loren? Review Please!**


	47. OMG

**Hey everyone so I know you are wondering why Loren would say yes to Ryan and why would Eddie let her go. Well I mean Ryan and Loren are friends and Eddie know him well so why not. That is not the reason I wanted Loren to go with Ryan. You are about to find out.**

**The Duran House**

"Hey mate what's the big problem?" Ian says.

"I let Loren go out with Ryan." Eddie says.

"OK, that is what you called me over for." Ian says.

"Yeah, I mean do you think that I should've said she couldn't." Eddie says.

"First of all you don't tell her see can't that will make her think you don't trust her. Second, I don't see the harm she is friends with him you are too so she should be able to hangout or go out with a friend." Ian explains to him.

"I trust her, you know what I am just overthinking this whole thing sorry for dragging you over here." Eddie says.

"Its fine want to play a round of football." Ian says.

"I'll get the controllers." Eddie says running upstairs.

**At a club**

"This is so fun I am glad I said yes." Loren says dancing.

"Yeah it is, truth is me and my girlfriend broke up." Ryan says.

"Oh I am sorry."

"Yeah I guess I just needed to hang out with a friend and since I spend most of my time in the recording studio I don't have many so I thought of you." Ryan says.

"Well I am here for whatever you need I know how hard it is to go through a break up. I am glad I found the one and you will too." Loren says.

"Thanks Lo, I am going to go get us some drinks." Ryan says.

"K."

**The Duran House**

"I wonder why Loren hasn't called yet." Eddie says.

"She is probably having fun." Ian says.

"OH YES." Eddie says beating Ian.

"Damn." Ian says.

"HAHA." Eddie says and runs around chanting U.S.A.

"Funny, I want a rematch." Ian says.

"Fine, but I am just going to beat you again." Eddie says sitting down.

**Back To Ryan & Loren**

"Want to come over my house I have a cool recording room." Ryan asks.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Loren says.

"So you and Eddie are getting married next week."

"Yeah, I am so excited and you are invited." Loren says.

"Yeah, Allison sent me an invite." Ryan says smiling.

"Great."

"So you guys are going on tour right after the honeymoon."

"Yeah I mean I wanted a little break but I love my fans and music. But for the third album I am not going to rush it I am going to take some time with it." Loren says.

"Well I understand I mean you want to start a family and enjoy being married but I hope you will call me when you want to do the third album." Ryan says.

"Of course who else would I call." Loren says pushing him on the arm.

**The Duran House**

"Eddie I thought you would be sleep by now." Max says.

"Nah I am waiting up for Loren and kicking Ian's butt." Eddie says laughing.

"It is not a total butt kicking." Ian says.

"Oh I think it is." Eddie says.

"Tyler is on his way over to hang out." Max says.

"Ok, you want to play." Eddie says handing his dad the third controller.

"Yeah, get ready for an ass beating." Max says and pulls up a chair to the TV.

**Ryan's House**

"This is so awesome." Loren says picking up the guitar.

"Yeah me and my brother and sister help me set it all up." Ryan says.

"I didn't know you had siblings." Loren says.

"They haven't been around in a while." Ryan says.

"Oh, what are their names?" Loren asks.

"They are here right now come on out guys." Ryan says as two people come out from the room.

"Loren meet Amber and Cameron." Ryan says.

"I need to get out of here." Loren says outloud.

"I don't think so." Ryan knock's her out.

**Cliffhanger, what a shocker huh I bet you never saw it coming. Don't hate me, some drama had to happen. Review Please!**


	48. Finding Lo

**Hey guys so I hope you liked the special twist I through in. **

**The Duran House (The Next Morning)**

"Ugh, last night was fun I can't believe we fell asleep." Eddie says.

"I know right." Tyler says.

"I feel like I have a hangover." Ian says.

"We didn't drink did we?" max says.

"I don't know, I should call Loren she is probably worried." Eddie says dialing Loren's number it goes straight to voicemail.

"I am going to go over her house she is probably slept in." Eddie says.

"Ok, I'll call Ryan." Tyler said.

**The Tate House**

"Hey Nora is Loren here." Eddie says.

"No, I thought she was with you." Nora said.

"She probably is over alli's or Mel's did she come home last night?" Eddie asks.

"No." Nora says.

"Well they always have sleepovers so she is probably there." Eddie says.

"Ok, let her no to come home soon." Nora says.

"Ok, thanks Nora." Eddie says hugging her and leaving.

**The Duran House**

"She is not at her house." Eddie says.

"She isn't at alli's or Mel's." Tyler says.

"That's strange." Ian says.

"Did you call Ryan?" Eddie says.

"Yeah, straight to voicemail." Tyler says.

"I am getting worried guys, let's go to Ryan's and see if they are there." Eddie says.

**Ryan's House**

"Let me go Ryan." Loren says.

"Why would I do that?" Ryan says.

"Cam please let me go." Loren says.

"No, Loren you guys locked me up in a crazy house." Cameron says laughing.

"Why are you doing this?" Loren says.

"Because I want Eddie and you are in my way." Amber says.

"Loren think of it this way once Eddie thinks you're dead you and me can be together." Ryan says.

"Please, do you think I would ever be with you? You guys are sick Eddie is going to find me you know that cam from all your failed attempts of kidnapping me." Loren says angrily.

"Once, Eddie thinks his precious Loren is dead and I hope it breaks his heart like you broke mine. Then my revenge will be over with and amber and Ryan can do whatever the like with you and him." Cameron says.

"Eddie's going to need a shoulder to cry on and I am going to be there." Amber says.

"Just let me go you are not going to get away with this." Loren says.

(Knock on the door)

"Sit there and be quiet." Ryan says and they walk out of the room.

"Hi Ryan is Loren here?" Eddie says.

"No I haven't seen her sorry she took a cab home we were totally drunk." Ryan says.

"Oh well Loren is a lightweight, thanks she probably is with Kim or Ashley." Eddie says.

"Have good day." Ryan says.

**The Duran House**

"She is not over Ashley and Kim's where she why won't she call." Eddie says and then his phone rings he presses record the call when he sees it is Loren just in case.

"Hello Loren." Eddie says frantically.

"This isn't Loren remember me." Cameron says.

"What where is Loren?" Eddie says angrily.

"She is right here you want to speak to her." Cameron says.

"Yes, give her the phone." Eddie says.

"Hello Eddie." Loren says crying.

"Babe r you ok? Don't worry ok I am going to find you. I love you." Eddie says.

"I love you too, Ryan's house I was there at Ryan's house last night and Ryan asked me if I wanted to come over I met some people we know at Ryan's house. Don't believe anything ok I love you." Loren says as Cameron tries to snatch the phone from her.

"Loren I am going to find you." Eddie says.

"I know you will remember what I said." Loren says and Cameron grabs the phone from her.

"Goodbye Eddie." Cameron says.

"I have to find her get Allison over here and tell her to bring her dad I recorded the conversation" Eddie tells Tyler.

"Ok, don't worry we are going to find her." Tyler says hugging his brother.

**Thanks for reading everyone I hope you liked it. Did you see the hints Loren gave Eddie? Please Review!**


	49. Search Party

**Hey guy's thanks for the review's I hope you like this chapter.**

**The Duran House**

"Alli I am so glad you are here?" Eddie says hugging her.

"We are going to find her, dad set the stuff up on the table." Allison says as her dad and some guys some through the door.

"Did you record the entire call?" Allison dad said.

"Yes." Eddie says handing him the phone.

They play the recording.

"She keeps saying Ryan's House." Allison says.

"Yeah, she went out with him last night." Eddie says.

"It's a hint she is telling us where she is, smart girl." Allison dad says.

"How well do you know Ryan?" Allison says.

"A few months he was recording the song for the album." Eddie says.

"My guy just pulled him up apparently he has two siblings and a clean record." Allison's dad says.

"Well who are his siblings?" Eddie says.

"Cameron and Amber and Cameron is wanted he escaped from prison a couple days ago." Allison dad says.

"Hold up Cameron the pyscho he already tried to kidnap Loren twice." Allison says.

"Amber went to college with she had a crush on me that girl is crazy." Eddie says.

"So you are telling me that three pyscho's kidnapped Loren." Tyler says.

" We have to find her cameron is crazy who know what he will do clearly he wants revenge on both of you that means that Loren is in danger." Max says.

"Let's check Ryan's House first I have a feeling she is there." Eddie says.

"We have to think this out Eddie we can't have police we are going to have to make a plan." Allison dad says.

"I am not going to sit around here for a damn plan I have to find her." Eddie says angrily.

"Eddie calm down." Mel says.

"Come up with a plan I am going to think." Eddie walks out and slams the door.

"Where is he going?" Tyler says.

"To him and Loren's spot they always go there to think." Max says.

"Well let's get a plan fast." Tyler says.

**Thanks for reading everyone I know is it is short. Just wanted to do a quick update! Review Please!**


	50. Rescue

**Yeah I know I totally suck I should have updated yesterday but I was really busy with my other stories and school almost ending. I have three days left to turn in a bunch of stuff. So please bear with me.**

**Song Recommendation: Love Me Like You Do by Justin Bieber**

**The Spot**

**Eddie's Pov**

What am I thinking I should be and home helping them get Loren. I just had to think you know what if something terrible happens. I mean a plan is too long we have to figure out a way to get in the house unnoticed. Well I could just go over right now; I mean camoren doesn't know that I know about Ryan and amber. So I could just go to Ryan's house and walk right in because he is trying to stay undercover right? Pops and everyone will be scared if I tell them I should just go over there right now? How am I going to protect myself well I am angry enough to knock them all out. I just have to get Loren back we have been through enough I just want this to be over with so we can get married and live a happy life.

**Ryan's House**

"Come on cam just let me go. You got your revenge just let me go." Loren says.

"Now where is the fun in letting you go?" camoren says.

"I bet Eddie is all alone trying to figure out a way to find you." Amber says.

"You know maybe we should kill him." Cam says.

"That isn't the plan cam." Amber says.

"I know but I really want to."

"Please don't." Loren says crying.

"Keep talking and I will." Cam says walking out.

"Loren, please I don't want you to get hurt in this just do what he says and everything will be ok." Ryan says trying to calm her down.

"Why would you care? You helped him." Loren says.

"I do care about you, I had to do it."

"I thought you were a nice guy Ryan I actually thought if I wasn't engaged and in love with Eddie I would actually date you. You can do the right thing let me go tell them that cam did it and we can be friends again don't you want that ry." Loren says trying to talk her way out of there.

"Don't listen to her Ryan." Amber says.

"What about you amber? You want to be with Eddie but he doesn't want to be with you how did out think that was going to work out. You could have had a great life get married have kids fall in love. Not chase after a guy that doesn't want to be with you. I wanted to be friends with you seemed nice and sweet and you are really pretty. Do the right thing guys?" Loren says seeing that they are agreeing.

"I want to be friends with you to Loren I guess the fan girl just brought the worst out of me I am so sorry. Ryan we have to get her out of here I know that we said we would do this but this isn't right. Mom and Dad might be dead but if they saw us now they would be ashamed and disgusted." Amber says trying to get Ryan to help.

"Yeah you're right after everything that I have built my recording studio. You going to brown we can't go to jail we have to get out of this. Loren promise you will leave us out of the entire case we were never here if we help you." Ryan says.

"I promise." Loren says as Ryan and amber get her out of the ropes and try and sneak her out.

"Whoa where are you going without your boy toy?" Cameron says with Eddie in front of him and held a gun to his head.

"Oh my god." Loren says and almost faints but Ryan keeps her standing.

"How can my own family betray me?" cam says shaking his head.

"I am sorry but it isn't right cam we can't do this getting revenge it is terrible because if you go through with this plan after you won't feel anything. It will just be another day and you will feel guilt, pain and a horrific image of you killing someone." Amber says.

"Cam please let him go." She says looking at Eddie who mouthed "I Love You" to her.

"No, I am going to do what I want to and that is kill him." Cam said and a gun fired leaving everyone speechless.

**Thanks for reading sorry for the cliffhanger. Please Review guys!**


	51. Together Agian

**Hey so I said today that this would be the day I end the story. Well since I only updated once this week there are going to be 2 more chapters for this story and then it is over. I will put up the new story Love & Music the next day. Please check it out I think you will love it.**

**Song Recommendation: Wild Horses by Charlotte Martin**

**Shout- Outs: To everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed this story. Thank You so much and I love you all.**

**Ryan's House**

"Next time it will be in his head." Cameron says as he shot at the floor.

"Come on cam think about this?" amber says.

"I have they took away my life I had to go to prison then a mental facility." Cam says.

"You know what mom and dad are looking down at you they would want you to be doing this throwing away your life. For what revenge is that what they wanted for you to chase after a girl and when she wouldn't be with you try and kill her and her fiancé. That is tragic and not you put down the gun and let it go you need help." Ryan says trying to convince.

"That is a bunch of shit Ryan I am going to do what I want and if I have to kill someone the first person it will be is you ." camoren says now pointing the gun as his brother giving Eddie the chance to kick camoren.

"You are not killing anyone." Eddie says taking the tap off of his mouth and punches camoren.

"Eddie are you ok?" Loren says running over to him.

"I'm fine babe." He kisses her.

"So much for a plan Eddie." Tyler says.

"Sorry I couldn't wait." Eddie says hugging his brother as the cops take cam away.

"You could have been killed you idiot." Max says yelling.

"What and the hell is wrong with you?" Katy says.

"I would think my parent would be happy to see me alive." Eddie says.

"You are so grounded remember the last time this happened." Katy says.

"I am a grown man you can't ground me." Eddie says.

"OK, enough guys can we just go home." Loren says.

"I am sorry Loren are you ok sweetie." Katy says.

"Yeah, just let me go talk to Ryan and we can go." Loren says.

Loren walks over to Ryan.

"Thanks ry." Loren says hugging him.

"No problem princess." Ryan says.

"I will be sure to call you for the third album. I owe you." Loren says.

"No I kidnaped you remember." Ryan says laughing.

"Is that friendship still available?" amber says.

"Of course it is." Loren says then slaps her.

"Hey." Amber says rubbing her face.

"You tried to steal my fiancé, but we can still be friends." Loren says hugging her.

"I guess I will see you guys later." Ryan says.

"Wait Ryan, you are a really nice guy and I know a friend looking for a boyfriend." Loren says.

"A little matchmaker what's her name." Ryan says.

"Madison you met her in Hawaii." Loren says.

"Oh she gave me her number I am definitely going to call her." Ryan says.

"Good." Loren says.

"You ready to go babe." Eddie says taking Loren's hand.

"Yeah, bye guys." Loren says.

**The Duran House Eddie's Room**

"It feels so good to be home in your arms." Loren says.

"I am never letting you go out with a guy again." Eddie says.

"Not all guys are brothers of a crazy person." Loren says laughing.

"Well Mrs. Duran we have a wedding in two days and I can't see you tomorrow so I say we have some fun." Eddie says kissing her.

"I like that idea." Loren says and kisses him passionately and wraps her legs around him.

**Thanks for reading everyone I hope you liked this chapter. The wedding chapter is next Yay I am so excited! Please Review!**


	52. I Do

**Hey everyone is right now it is 7:54 am were I am visiting someone. I am so tired thank god it was the last day of school yesterday. So that means I am updating all my stories today. I should be done with this one by tomorrow.**

**Song Recommendation: Something Were not by Demi Lovato**

**Shout- Outs: .9, LILBARBIE14, Chloe2009, Guest, Iriszxx, love-liz96 and everyone who checks out this story. **

**The Tate House**

"I am just glad you are home honey." Nora says.

"I know we have a wedding to get ready for." Loren says excitedly.

"Everything is already set up at the venue." Katy says.

"Where is my dress?" Loren says frantically.

"Loren, its right behind you." Allison says.

"Oh, thanks guys for being here." Loren says.

"Where else would we be?" Mel says.

"Now let's get you even more pretty." Amanda says.

The girls all gather around Loren they do her hair back in a bond with string of her hair on the side of her face. Light pink eye shadow with glitter, light pink lipstick, blush, waterproof mascara, her white heels , finger nail polish and of course the dress.

"Well, let's go get married." Loren says happily.

**The Venue**

"Why am I so nervous?" Eddie asks.

"Because you are getting married." Tyler says.

"I know but I never thought I would be." Eddie says.

"Here take this." max hands him a drink.

"Why?" Eddie says drinking it.

"It helps the nerves, now I am going to go and see if the ladies arrived." Max says.

"They aren't here yet, what if Loren doesn't want to get married and she..." Eddie says rambling on.

"She does they are here Mandy just texted me calm down." Tyler says.

"Sorry, I am just really excited." Eddie says.

"Yeah, that is what's going on? You are not going crazy." Ian says laughing.

"Time to take your places." Max says.

**At the alter**

**Eddie's Pov**

Wow she looks so beautiful why are my hands shaking? Stop it Eddie think of it as your first concert just with not so many people.

**Loren's Pov**

Eddie looks so nervous, now he is making me nervous. God Loren get yourself together thank god my dad is here. I think I would fall down if he wasn't here beside me.

"We are gathered here today for Loren Tate and Eddie Duran who have come a long way but are here today to get married." The pastor says. **P.S I have no clue what they say so I am just going to make up something.**

"Does anyone an object to this marriage or forever hold your peace?" "Ok, then let's continue do you two want to say any vows." The pastor asks them.

"Loren from the day I met you I knew that someday I would marry you and after everything we have been through I am so happy to have you by my side. You are always there for me through the toughest times you never gave up. We have been together for a long time and I want to spend forever with you Loren I love you so much and no matter what that will never change." Eddie says.

"Eddie when I first met you I was thinking oh my god why is he staring at me. When we became friends and everything that was happening I knew that I was in love with you. The times when I felt like everything in my life was going wrong you were the only thing right the only one that could make me happy. After years of being together in this crazy spotlight I know that you will always be there for me and I will always be there for you through all the crazy and dramatic problems in life. I love you I always will." Loren crying thinking I am glad alli put on the waterproof mascara.

"Do you take Loren Tate to be your wife?"

"I do." Eddie says.

"Loren do you take Eddie to be your husband?"

"I do." Loren says.

"Ok, please repeat after me Eddie with thee I weed you Loren Tate to be my lawfully weeded wife with this ring I promise to honor to love through sickness and through health for richer or for poorer to death do us part." The pastor says.

"With thee I weed you Loren Tate to be my lawfully weeded wife with this ring I promise to honor to love though sickness and through health for richer or for poorer to death do us part." Eddie says and puts the ring on her finger.

"With thee I weed you Eddie Duran to be my lawfully weeded husband with this ring I promise to honor to love through sickness and through health for richer or for poorer to death do us part." Loren says and put the ring on her finger.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." The pastor says and Eddie kisses her passionately.

"I love you so much." Loren says.

"I love you too." Eddie says as they walk down the aisle.

**Thanks for reading I hope you love it. I am so emotional with this chapter; I hope you all read the continuation after the last chapter. Please Review!**


	53. Forever And Always

**Hey everyone so here is the last chapter of the story. I am so sad that it is over but the continuation will be up Monday it's called Love & Music. I hope that you will all check it out.**

**Shout-Outs: To everyone I love all of you.**

**The Reception**

"I am the luckiest man alive this song is for you babe." Eddie says.

I see the world for you and me  
I hear a perfect harmony  
Where you are is where I'm gonna be  
I'm gonna be...

Forever, could never be enough  
Together, it's all I need for us  
When the rain is pouring down  
And there's no else around  
I'll be your shelter now

And I'll be the one  
You can run to  
I'll be the one  
Who's meant to love you now...  
And always till our days are through

You know I do  
You know I do  
Time to say the words  
Never been so sure  
Wanna spend my life with you

Hmm hmm hmm yeah...

There's a match for every heart  
There's a light for every dark  
With you I found my counter part  
My counter part

Forever, could never be enough  
Together, it's all I need for us  
When the rain is pouring down  
And there's no else around  
I'll be your shelter now  
Ohh

And I'll be the one  
You can run to  
I'll be the one  
Who's meant to love you now...  
And always till our days are through

You know I do  
You know I do  
Time to say the words  
Never been so sure  
Wanna spend my life with you _[2x]_

Forever, could never be enough  
Together, it's all I need for us  
When the rain is pouring down  
And there's no else around  
I'll be your shelter now

And I'll be the one  
You can run to  
I'll be the one  
Who's meant to love you now...  
And always till our days are through

You know I do  
You know I do  
Time to say the words  
Never been so sure  
Wanna spend my life with you _[2x]_  
(You know I do)

"Thanks everyone, I love you so much Loren." Eddie says as the crowd cheers.

"That was amazing I can't believe you wrote that for me." Loren says kissing him.

"I love you so much Mrs. Duran." Eddie says kissing her back.

"Loren there are two people here that want to sing for you guys." Mel says.

"Mel you look like you are about to burst." Loren says.

"Loren Taylor swift and Ed Sheeran are here." Allison says.

"Oh my gosh I am going to faint ." loren says.

"I am not joking." Allison says.

"Hi guys I love your songs you are the perfect couple congrats." Taylor says.

"Thanks so much, you are like my fav singer." Loren says.

"Hey what about me?" Eddie says.

"Hey guys so what song do you want me to sing?" Ed says.

"I don't care I just love you voice." Loren says.

"I know right his voice is just amazing." Taylor says.

"You guys should do a duet on the next album." Ed says.

"That would be amazing I will give you my number. Me and Selena love listening to your album." Taylor says.

"Me and my best friends love I knew you were trouble." Loren says putting her number in Taylor's phone.

"We should all hang out sometime." Taylor says.

"That would be awesome." Loren says.

"It's time to dance." Eddie says.

Ed walks on stage.

"This is for Eddie and Loren Duran congrats guys." Ed says.

Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in

Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

Oh no  
My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you  
So I hold you close to help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love

After they dance Loren dances with Trent and max, Katy, Nora, Tyler. They all eat cake and chat.

"We want to thank everyone for coming out tonight and I can't believe Ed sheeran and Taylor swift came to my wedding." Loren says.

They say by to everyone and get into the limo.

**Loren and Eddie in the Limo**

"I can't believe that we are married." Loren says kissing Eddie.

"I know, we are going to have a fun honeymoon." Eddie says.

"I love you so much Mr. Duran." Loren says.

"I love you too Mrs. Duran." Eddie says.

"Forever and Always." Loren and Eddie say together.

**Thank you for reading and supporting this story and I hope you will do the same to Love & Music. Please review guys! Love you all Forever and Always!**

**Layla**


End file.
